The Sun And The Moon
by LovelyLys
Summary: Inuyasha has pushed Kagome to her final limit. So much has changed between them, and with one final outburst, a great new power of Kagome's is discovered. Just what is this power? When Sesshomaru steps in to help, will she allow him? Succumb to old forgotten emotions? Will he? Rated M for content and language ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Sun and The Moon

A/N - Alright, this is just a test story. I currently don't plan on it being super long, depending on how everything goes. Please R&R and I will continue to post. Currently, I'm writing this on my phone, so chapters will be short for now. (Computers currently broken) ANYWAY, I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and R&R :D

…And here we go…

~Kagome~

She was done. She could no longer take the crap that Inuyasha had been giving her. Treating her like shit, calling her everything in the book, and then running off with his oh so important love Kikyo. She didn't get it. How could he be so damn protective over her, and yet still run off to be with his clay bitch of a woman. She just couldn't understand.

Kagome was fuming to herself, as she sat on the roots of the great tree where she had first met Inuyasha. So many memories laid beneath this tree, but all she could bring herself to think of was how pissed she was at him.

"Asshole." She muttered aloud to herself, her anger still extremely high.

"If you are speaking to Me I suggest you find better word choices, or I will kill you." A voice said from the other side of the tree. Startled, Kagome, fell off the root she was perched on before. She fell on her ass with a quite _thud_.

"ow…" She muttered, looking over to whoever it was that startled her, so she could ream him a new one. What she saw stunned her to utter silence, her anger temporarily forgotten.

"Sesshomaru..?"

A/N - Welp, thanks for reading this short chapter. I promise as soon as I can, I will start longer chapters. Please R&R and stay updated :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Kagome~

_"Sesshomaru..?"_

Kagome half whispered, and her eyes fell upon the great Western Lord sitting on the roots on the other side of the tree. Her eyes were wide as they roamed him; his long, flowing silver hair, and shuddered under the slight pulse of the wind. The bold look of his neck to his jaw-line, curving into his face. His narrowed golden eyes, emotionless as per usual. It was as she was looking into his eyes, that she realized he was looking right back at her, watching him marvel at him.

_He's probably used to it anyway. I mean, look at him..._ She thought as she cleared her throat, sitting up from the groud.

"Sesshomaru," She began, only to be cut off by him.

"Miko, whom were you speaking about?" He asked, his face as passive as always. She was suprised he even spoke. _At least he didn't just "Hn" me this time._ She thought as she sighed aloud.

"I was speaking about Inuyasha." She clarified. "Baka doesn't know when to shut his mouth." She mumbled under her breath.

~Sesshomaru~

Having the enhanced hearing at he did, he heared Kagome's smile rant, and smirked inwardly.

"Correct miko. He does not. He never has, as this Sesshomaru can recall." He said in responce to her. "What has the hanyou done this time?" he inquired.

Kagome looked up at him, and quirked one of her thin, well curved eyebrows at him, her sea blue eyes confused and curious. Though he could still see the heat of her anger bubbling right behind it. He was curious to find out why her deep eyes were muddled and sad. He didn't particularly care, but he did want to figure out the hanyous next idiotic move.

Kagome took a deep breath in and looked up at him, avoiding his eyes. "It's nothing Lord Sesshomaru. Just him being his usual baka self." She replyed, her chest tightening at the thought of what he'd done, yet again.

Something inside of Sesshomaru ached. The sight of seeing her look down, and away, her eyes sad, face pale, and soft lips frowning seemed to hurt him. He didn't understand it. No female had ever struck up such emotions from him, let alone a ningen one.

_**She interests me.**_ His beast spoke from within him. This again surprised the great Lord. Not only was he concerned, but his inner youkai. He yearned to know what ailed her.

"Speak miko. What has the hanyou done to make you look so sad." He asked once more. Her eyes flicked to his. They looked to vunerable, and shy, yet so strong and powerful.

"Do you really want to know?" She whispered, knowing he'd hear. He nodded his head once in aproval.

"Hn."

She sighed once more, and spoke. "I caught him with Kikyo, again, but instead of him saying even the slightest "I'm sorry" he shrugged it off, and then got made at me for following him, and ruining his time with her... It's like he didn't even register what I'd caught him doing or something." She shuddered, and felt tears prick at her eyeballs.

He could smell the salt of her tears begin to form, and listened quietly at his half-brothers mistakes. Once she had finished, he could feel an anger bubbling within himself, yet he didn`t understand why. The girls problems were not his own, nor was she of importance to him.

_**Isn`t she?**_ The beast asked from within him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - For some reason, I have this obsession, that I need to have a lot of chapters up in a short period of time, and apparently 3 in one day. Hell, once this one is up, I may even start on another -.- I'm horrible xD but then again, I guess this is good for you :P Alright, I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has R&R'd, and taken the time to read, follow, and favorite my story. It means alot :D

Here we gooo...

~Sesshomaru~

_**Isn't she..?**_ The beast asked from within him.

_No. _Sesshomaru would not allow his beast to think as such.

_**I want her.**_

_NO. _This was unacceptable. His beast wanted the miko ningen. No. He would not be like his father, nor his hanyou half brother.

Kagome sat still, having finished her story long ago, and was still waiting on a responce from the demon before her. She began to fidget, and play with the hem of her skirt. Sesshomaru could hear her heart starting to pick up a faster pace, but he couldn't fathom why. Had he done something to frighten her? He hadn't moved...

"That is very unfortunate miko. I apologize for the hanyou's distrustful actions. Though I cannot say I am suprised." He spoke finally, giving a shocking responce to both the small miko, and himself. The hanyou was not his responsibility so why was he, the great Western Lord, apologizing for something that was not his doing?

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

A/N - short, yes, but I do actually plan on starting the next one immediatly after this one is posted. But, as always, please R&R and stay posted :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Alright, so here it is, as promised. But this will be my final one for the night. Gettin' late, and I'm using my moms laptop for this one :)

Here we gooo..

~Kagome~

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A young, shrill girls voice called her masters name, as she came running into the small clearing, nearly tripping over the nealing miko in the process to hug the great Lord. The small green Imp that was Jaken came running after her, in attempt to reign her in.

"Rin! Rin! Stop running! Riiin!" His demands were not followed, so he decided to stay silent and just sigh, as he bowed to his lord, and went over to a different tree to sit for a moment.

Kagome felt a very warm smile creep onto her face as she watched the petite girl hugging Sesshomaru's leg in utter affection, while he sat impassive, barely acknowledging the fact she'd arrived. Did Kagome's eyes deseive her, or did she see a slight glimer of affection in his eyes as he looked down at her, as she let go of his leg and stood to bow at him.

"Rin." He said, nodding his head once. The child smiled, and turned to face Kagome, her big brown eyes wide, and excited. Kagome noticed she wasn't nearly as young as the last time she'd seen her three years ago. She was now taller, and her face held less of a childish glow. But it was still there, that sweet innocence that was Rin.

"Hello Rin-chan." Kagome said warmly, her blue eyes shining at how much the girl had grown up. "It has been a long time." Rin nodded, waited a moment and jumped into a great hug with Kagome.

"This Rin has missed you Kagome-chan." Rin muttered into Kagomes hair. The mikos smile grew.

"I have missed you as well." She said, holding the young girl tighter. Out of the corner of her eyes, she thought she could see Sesshomaru watching them, watching them rather closely. She shrugged it off. She knew he was protective of his little ward of a daughter.

"Rin." At the sound of his voice, Rin released Kagome swiftly, and ran over to Jaken, and just sat there, quietly. As she knew the command asked for her to do so. Kagome smiled again. He was like a father figure to the girl, she knew.

Her eyes wandered back over to Sesshomaru, and she remembered his curious behaiver right before Rin and Jaken had arrived. _I wonder why he asked... Why he said he was sorry... it makes no sence..._ She mentaly shook her head as to clear it. What did it matter anyway?

She looked up at the sky, and saw how low the sun had gotten. She'd been gone for hours now. She was sure Inuyasha and the others must be getting at least a little bit worried. Taking her time, Kagome arose from the ground, and dusted off her knee length red skirt. She threw her head back to clear her face of her now below the waist black hair, and smiled at Sesshomaru. Though it didn't met her eyes.

"Well... It was nice seeing you again Sesshomaru." She bowed slightly towards him, then turned to face Rin and the imp.

"Sayonara Rin-chan." She smiled and waved at the girl, and Rin did so back. She bowed once more to Sesshomaru, then turned and made her exit.

~Sesshomaru~

He watched as her hips swayed as she walked away, back to her ningen village. It was almost hypnotic. Her new skirt suited her well. It was still not appropriate for a lady to wear, but he loved the veiw of her legs.

He enjoyed watching Rin and Kagome together. He knew it had been long since they had last seen eachother -due to past, personal reasons- and knew that they previously held a soft spot for one another.

_Like the miko and her kitsune kit._ He mused to himself. She would make a wonderful mother one day. He shook his head at the thought. Her future no longer concerned him. Not after that day three years in his past. That day changed it all.

*_**Flashback begins***_

_Sesshomaru and Rin had been riding his youkai cloud, with Jaken struggling to hold on to its end as they flew. He noticed where they were, as did Rin. _

_"Please Sesshomaru-sama! May we please go and visit Kagome-chan? This Rin misses her so much!" She pleaded. As they had really no place to go urgently, He allowed it, and landed them right in the clearing of the Bone Eaters Well. _

_Rin and Jaken had just run off to the village to find Kagome, when the said mikos scent filled the area suddenly, coming from the well. Curious, he walked over, and peered down, only to see the girl climbing the well with her enormous back dangling from her shoulder. He stepped back, and waited for her to climb to the top, and out of the well before he spoke._

_When she did make it to the top, she looked up, seeing Sesshomaru, she jumped, and nearly fall back down the stone well. Had He not caught her, like her bag, she'd be at the bottom of the well, probably broken._

_"Se-sesshomaru-sama." She stuttered, alarmed. "What are you doing here?" She remained in the great demons grip, as his righ arm was wrapped around her waist, the other on her shoulder. He did not move, and neither did she. He could hear her loud, hammering heart beat._

_"Why were you in the well miko?" He inquired. She blushed._

_"Well, you see..." She went on, telling she story of her home in the future. He remained silent until the end of her tale, not once moving. When she was finished, he narrowed his eyes._

_"You are from this, said future? And that well transports you?" He asked, clairifing. She nodded slightly._

_**Well that would explain her ever changing forign scents...**__ He thought to himself. He looked down, into her eyes, a deep sea of cruelian blue, wide and nervous. He seemed almost entrapped by her eyes, as she was his golden orbes. _

_"Keh. What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked from behind them. Startled, Kagome jumped again, nearly falling again, had he not tightened his grip on her once more. Once she was steady, he released her completely, backing away from her a few feet, and facing the hanyou. _

_"She was about to fall. I caught her." He stated blandly, no emotion. Kagomes face was red, as she tucked her hair behind one ear, avoiding anyones eyes. _

_"Whatever. Oi, wench, where's the ninja food?" Kagomes eyes widened, and she looked over the wall of the well and groaned. _

_"Crap, sorr Inuyasha. When I tripped I dropped my back, and it fell. All your ramen and chips are most likely crushed and wasted." She smiled apologeticly at him._

_"Damnit wench! Why are you so damn clumsy?" He yelled at her, jumping down the well, and back up with her bag, which he dropped at her feet, before storming off without her, back to the village. Kagome sighed. Her blue eyes momentarily darkened. She picked up her bag, and turned around, remembering Sesshomaru was still there._

_"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." She said, bowing to him, and turning to leave. He grabbed her arm before she could leave the clearing._

_"Yes..?" She asked, confused._

_"Why do you allow him to treat you as such?" He asked. She blushed and deep crimsen colour, her eyes averted to him._

_"It doesn't bother me anymore." She muttered back. Sesshomaru was shocked. He was like this that often?_

_"This Sesshomaru saw hurt on your face. Why do you let him?" He asked again, demanding an answer. Immediatly, he smelled the salt of fresh tears forming in her eyes. He felt his own widen in shock. Had he hurt her?_

_"Because I love him." She whispered. Tears fell over her eyes, streaking her flushed face and dripped onto his arm, as it still held hers. Sesshomaru was stunned. How could someone so pure love someone like his hanyou half brother? It didn't make sence to him. Her tears hurt him, seeing her cry renched his heart. He pulled her close to him, hugging her. She gasped._

_"W-what are you doing?"_

_"You do not." he stated._

_"Excuse me?" She asked. "You do not love the hanyou. For if you did, you would be a baka. And that, this Sesshomaru knows you are not." She pulled herself away from him, a fire in her eyes._

_"Don't you dare tell me what I feel. You couldn't possibly know. You don't understand." More tears fell. "You couldn't possibly understand. For to you to understand, you have to feel emotion." She spat cruely at the great demon lord. Instantly her eyes widened at her own words, and her hands covered her mouth. She stared at him for a moment, before turning and bolting away, in the oposite direction of the village._

_Sesshomaru felt his heart harden, more than it was before._

_**So that's how she feels...at least now we know. We will never make that mistake.**__ He and his beast spoke in unison, both saddened, and both hurt._

_***Flashback End***_

Ever since that day, he had never returned to that village, not even for Rin. He found it clear he would only cause more hurt to the young miko, and that she didn't want him there to begin with, so why bother?

Ever since that day, he, the great Western Lord Sesshomaru, had given up on love. But never once, did he forget her.

A/N - And the past has been revealed! Now, for a few clarifications, it is now three years from the point they defeated Naraku, and are still searching for jewel shards, instead of it being completed. Yes, I changed Kagomes short green skirt, to a longer red one, for the shake of the mens minds. ;) Anyway, also to clarify, Sesshomaru has once been in love with Kagome,but never told her. Only appeared randomly for Rin to see the miko, even though it was secretly for him. For a while, he thought she might have been falling for him, but in the flash back, she proves other wise. This is basically where Sesshomaru becomes a cold hearted ass. More so. So that is why in earlyer chapters, it spoke of it being a while since they had seen eachother. Also why Kagome left in a hurry, for she remembered that day as well. The reason I did not incorpuate this little summery before, is because I couldn't figure out how, withouth it sounding like I was rambling on and on.

ANYWAY, thank you for reading! It was a longer one :D please R&R and stay posted! :D

(No more chapters for tonght :3 )


	5. Chapter 5

~Kagome~

By the time Kagome had made it back the village, the sun had completely set, and her friends were back in Kaede's hut. She took a deep breath, and entered the small hut, a smile on her porciline face.

"Kagome-chan!" (Sango) "Kagome-sama!" (Miroku) "Kagome!" (Shippo)

"Oi! Where the hell have you been wench!?" Inuyasha spat after her friends had finished their relieved welcome. Her smile fell from her face, and her eyes became averted by her hair, as she bowed her head slightly.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I got caught up in my thoughts and decided to leave for home for a few hours. I guess I should have told you guys..." She lifted her head, and smiled apologeticly. Her eyes remained dark, a deeper kind of blue.

"Damn straight wench! Since when are you EVER aloud to just up and leave whenever you want?" Inuyasha stood and walked over to her. He towered over her, and continued to rant and yell.

"You'd think, that after three years of this, that you'd know by now!" His face was red, his eyes almost glowing with anger. She cowered below him, not knowing what to say. Shippo and Miroku watched with sad eyes, not knowing quite what to do, while Sango held anger on her face, but knew better than to say something just yet. She knew Kagome could hold her own.

"You don't own me." Kagome whispered, still looking down.

A/N - Short, but for some reason, I felt it good to leave it here for now :3 will post number 6 soon! R&R and say posted! :D -oh, and I know, Inuyasha as the bad guy is everywhere, but I felt I needed to do it too :P


	6. Chapter 6

~Kagome~

_"You don't own me..." Kagome whispered, still looking down. _

"Excuse me?!" Inuyashed bellowed out, making her cringe. Kagome finally looked up, her eyes defiant, and strong.

"I said, you do not own me!" She repeated. "You do not own me, and you need to stop acting like you do! You do nothing but treat me like shit!"

"I only treat you the way you deserve it!" ...Utter silence filled the room, everyone silenced into shock. Sango made to stand up, but was held back by Miroku, who grabed her arm. He shook his head at her. Kagome's eyes pricked with fresh tears, threatening to fall. The look on Inuyasha's face showed her he did not even feel remorse for his words.

"Sit." She whispered softly. A defaning crash echoed on the wooden walls of the hut as Inuyasha fell face first onto the wooden floors, creating a dent in them. As he moved to stand up, and start yelling, she spoke again.

"_Sit."_ She said again, with more force. Miroku looked closly at the now crying female. He could see a slight purple-pink aura eminating from her body, growing bigger and brighter by the second.

"_Sit. SIT. __**SIT!**_" On the final word her aura exploded, as Inuyasha fell through the floor completely, and was rendered uncouncious by the amount of times hes been beaten down. Her aura was strong, and was speeding towards her point of anger, shocking him, and purifying him has in enveloped him. Before their eyes, Kagome's eyes turned a bright purple, her hair red. Her friends eyes widened, and then even more so, as Inuyasha's body rose from the hole in the floor, surrounded by Kagomes purple aura. As they watched, they saw Inuyasha body flicker and change. One moment his hair was silver, the next it was black, and then back again. She was purifying to the point of humanity!

Sango lept up despite Miroku's protests and grabbed Kagome and shook her.

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" Sango yelled. "I know you're mad, but you can't turn him human!" Kagome's eyes flickered back to blue, and Inuyasha fell back into the hole with a _thud_. Kagome the fainted from the loss of power.

Miroku peered over into the hole, and saw that Inuyasha was still passed out, his hair back to silver. The purple aura seeping away from his body.

"Sango...What just happened?" Miroku asked, his voice scared. Sango met his eyes.

"I don't know hoishi...But this is bad...this is really really bad..." They both nodded.

A/N - mhmm. damn straight. please R&R and stay posted! :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Kagome~

When she woke up, she found herself being watched by her worried friend, and kit.

"Kagome..?" Sango whispered, her hand reaching out to touch Kagome's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Sango... What happened?" Her voice was coaky and craking. She moved to sit up but became dizzy and was forced to lay back down.

"Well...To be fully honest, we don't fully know." Sango begain the story of Kagome's power break.

"I...I almost purifyed Inuyasha?" She spoke softly, the memory coming back to her. "Oh no... no, no, no... He's gonna kill me..." She started to cry silently. Sango grabbed her shoulders.

"Exactly.. Kagome, I'm worried that if you don't get out of here soon, Inuyasha may do just that one of these days. We need to get you out of here." Sango's voice was sad, and mournful. But Kagome could here the logic.

"But what about you Miroku, Kiara, and Shippo..?" More tears fell at the thought of losing them. Sango smiled sadly.

"We would remain with Inuyasha, simply to be sure he doesn't find you."

"No! I wanna go with you!" Little Shippo cried, hugging his mother figure. Sango smiled.

"Fair enough. Shippo will go to." Sango confirmed.

"But where would I go..?" Kagome inquired. Sango averted her eyes and blushed.

"Well...You see... The only person I could think of that would keep you completely safe from Inuyasha... Is his brother..." She confessed. So continued before Kagome could protest.

"I've already sent word for him, and you know fully well it makes sence. I know you have problems with him, but honestly, what other way is there?" She ended with a sigh. Kagome had stopped crying, and sighed also.

"It makes sence...but... Sesshomaru, really?" Sango nodded.

"I know... Anyway, once you're ready to get up, and move, you're to go home, gather enough supplys for a few weeks, and he will be here in three days." She smiled sadly to her friend. Kagome sighed once more.

"I'm going to miss you Sango.." She told her best friend. They hugged.

"I know Kagome.. I know."

A/N - Please R&R :D


	8. Chapter 8

~Kagome~

Kagome looked back behind her, before she jumped into the well. She saw her friends, looking sad, but hopeful for her. In three days, when she returned, she wouldn't be able to see them. Instead, she'd be taken the the Wester lands by Sesshomaru.

_Here we go..._ She waved once more, and slipped down into the well and back to her own time.

~Sesshomaru~

When he had gotten the call from the demon slayer to come and take Kagome, he was stunned. He never thought that the day would come when the miko would leave the hanyou. A small part of him was happy. The small part that he'd buried down, years ago. He would finally get her away from the torture, and cruelty he'd put her through. She would finally be under his protection.

_**She will be ours.**_ His beast spoke within him.

_No._ He returned the thought. _She will be protected, and safe here... But this Sesshomaru will only do that. Protect her._

_**We shall see.**_

~Inuyasha~

"Inuyasha... What is displeasing you?" Kikyo's voice from bellow him asked. He looked down to her on her knees before him. "Please tell me it is not my impudance of a reincarnation..." Kikyo looked up at him, he pale brown eyes searching his golden ones.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. But the bitch nearly turned me human!" He confessed, stroking her long black hair.

"Would that be a bad thing my love?" She said, kissing his erection in front of her. He moaned.

"Why, yes, of course my Kikyo, it would be." He growled playfully. and tackled her to the ground, layering her neck with kisses and nips. "For if I was, I would be able to do this..." Kikyo laughed.

~Kagome~

Her three days were up. She had explained the situation to her mother, who supported her, and was secertly happy for her daugter. She'd hated how Inuyasha treated her daughter. Kagome gathered a few bags of close, and personal iteams; things she knew she'd need. She hugged her mother, brother and grandpa, and turned to face the well. With a deep breath, she slid down, and into the magical portal between her world, and theirs... Maybe even for the last time.

...

She arrived in the fedual era and faced the realization that she would have to lug up her two rather large bags up the well. She sighed, and looked up, only to see a face staring back down at her.

"Would you like assitance?" Sesshomaru asked blandly. She nodded meekly, keeping her eyes, averted from his. In less than a second he had jumped down the well with her, forcing her into the wall of the well.

"Hello miko." He said, catching her eyes. She nodded once more.

"Ohioh Lord Sesshomaru." She mummbled. He grabed her bags in one hand, while the other snaked around her small waist and with a little bit of force, he jumped up and brought her with him. They landed outside the well with ease. He released her and took a step back.

"Kagoma-chan!" Shippos voice rang clear as he jumped up into Kagome's arms, nuzzling her neck.

"Hello Shippo." SHe said, hugging hum back and kissing the top of his head. "Are you ready?" She asked him, to which he nodded sadly, holding her tightly.

"This Sesshomaru is ready to leave this place when you are." Sesshomaru claimed, summing his youkai cloud. Kagome nodded.

~Sesshomaru~

He looked her over. She was wearing something different from her usual attire. She wore something suitable for men, but tighter, and made from a different material (Skinny jeans, midnight black) and a loose red button up blouse. He was sure if you angled himself right, he could see right down, and depending on the sunlight, through it. He shook his head at the thought. He long black hair that was usualy down, was up in a braided bun, tight at the back of her head, with two long strips of hair falling infront of her ears. SHe looked beautiful.

"Let's go." Her voice brought him back to the present situation. He nodded, and held his hand out to her. She quirked a perfectly carved eyebrow at him.

"In order to lift you along with me, I must hold you, or you will fall." He stated without emotion. She flushed lightly but nodded, Shippo scampered onto her shoulder, holding tight to her neck.

Sesshomaru took her around the waist, with her facing him, and with the power of his youkai, lifted them into the air and started their journy to the western lands, and his castle.

"It is a two day travel. We will stop at sunset." He said and she felt her nod in aproval against his chest.

"Alright."

A/N - I just to thank everyone for reviewing my story, it really means alot to me :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Sesshomaru~

They had stopped for the night after a long day of traveling. Sesshomaru did not need the rest, but he knew that the miko would want to sleep, and prefribaly on the ground. He had created a fire for her own warmth, and sat against a tree, on the other side of the clearing he had chosen.

He watched as Kagome put her fox kit to bed, tucking him in, and even telling him a fable to help him sleep. He smiled inwardly at her actions, feeling warmed by them. The miko was so animated, so loving towards the little demon. He'd never seen such an accepting ningen. And yet there she was.

Once she had finished, and the kit was fast asleep, she stood and walked over, right in front of the fire, and sat on a small log, looking into the flames. He watched her carfully, paying attention to how the light of the fire played in her hair, her eyes. How the shadows dancing along her face and jawline, made her look not only gorgeous, but powerful. Her long legs were reigned in against her body, her arms wrapped around them. He watched as she moved, as she slowly undid the bun. He watched it uncoil around her, the many braides hiding beneith her thick black hair. How she one by one found each braide and undid them as well. The strands falling into curls as they were undone. She looked magnificant. She looked like a demoness.

_**We shall take her.**_His beast demanded. _We can't. _ Sesshomaru answered. He himself, used to believe that this miko was his chosen. But he knew she couldn't be. He would never fall for a ningen. He couldn't. And yet, here he was, his beast demanding for the beauty before him, and himself fawning over her as well.

_We can't, because she will never let us. Nor would she even want to._ It was amazing. Sesshomaru was having insecurities. The handsom, powerful, great demon Sesshomaru... was scared.


	10. Chapter 10

~Kagome~

She had just finished putting Shippo to bed and had sat down, when she noticed Sesshomaru watching her. She did not say a word. Simply sat there for a moment, before deciding to take out her hair from its tight bun. She felt it slowly unwravel around her, and she refrained from moaning at the feeling of relief as her hair was no longer tugging at her scalp. It enveloped her like a thick blanket around her shoulders and down her back. Each braide turned into a loose and pretty curl in the black sea of straight and wavy hair.

Once it was all loose and undone, she sighed, and rested her head on her arms and looked into the orange and red flames of the fire. She had always been enticed by the beauty and mystery that lied in fire. She watched it dance and lick the sky as it burned, her eyes wide in fasination. And then she spoke, breaking the deafening silence between her and the demon across from her.

"Why are you helping me?" She spoke quietly, so as not to wake the kit sleeping behind her. She knew that if she were just to whisper he could hear her, but wished to speak at a normal volume. She did not look away from the dancing flames before here, simply awaited his answer.

"Why would I not?" Was his reply. Short and simple, and as always, void of any emotion. To this she looked up at him, meeting his eyes for a short moment, before looked down again.

"B-because... I... I've,- I'm human." Was her stammered responce. She wished to bring up how she'd most likely offended him, but she couldn't bring herself to. For all she knew, he could hate her for that... for all she knew he might not even remember it.

"You are ningen, it is true. But you were in need of this Sesshomaru's assitance, according the the demon slayer and the corrupt monk. This Sesshomaru would not have come to aid, but under these circumstances, this Sesshomaru felt it nessisary." He explained. Kagomes eyes widened, and met his once more. That was the most she'd ever heard him speak. She did love the sound of his deep, baratone voice. Though emotionless, it felt warm in a way to her. She was confused by her reactions, though she did not really question them. He most likely had that affect on all females. He was after all the great Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands.

"But wh-"

"Do not question me miko." He silenced her, closing his eyes, ending the discussion. Kagome sighed, hating have been cut off, but remained silent all the same. She did not want to push her luck with him.

Kagome rose from her perch on the small log, and pulled out a second sleeping bag from one of her backpacks, and layed it out near the fire, still far from the great demon. She then took out a different shirt and roamed behind a bussle of trees and bushes. Once she was nearly sure he could not see her, she stripped herself of the linin red blouse, and put on her cotton green v-neck t-shirt. She emerged from the trees, put away the blouse, and climbed into her comfy sleeping bag. She fell asleep as soon as her eyes had closed.


	11. Chapter 11

~Inuyasha~

Inuyasha had returned to the village after his time with Kikyo. He found Sango and Miroku waiting for him, both tense and nervous. Shippo and Kagome were no where he could see, and he couldn't smell them either.

"Welcome back Inuyasha." Miroku said, stepping forward, infront of Sango.

"Where is Kagome?" Was all Inuyasha could say to them. Miroku scratched the back of his head,

"Well, -ah- you see Inuyasha.. She's not here."

"No shit, where is she?"

"She's gone." Sango stated blandly, anger seething into her voice.

"What do you mean, she's gone?!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing past Miroku, to see Sango better.

"I mean as I say hanyou. Kagome is gone, and it's your fault."

"Explain Sango. Now." He hissed at her, hurt she had called him a hanyou.

"Explain?! Inuyasha, what is there to tell you? You treat her like utter shit! You push her around, call her names, and abandon her every time she's ever needed you! You say you want to protect her, yet in all honesty, the most dangor she's been in since Naraku, is you Inuyasha. You're a dangor to her." Sango couldn't breathe. She was crying for her best friend, greiving that she was gone, and so angery that the man that used to love her, and swore for her protection, is the reason she could no longer be with them.

"This is your fault Inuyasha... Yours." Sango fell to her knees, her body collapsing in her tears, and Miroku ran to her, and held her in his arms. All Inuyasha could do was question her.

"Where?! Where did she go? Back home? Huh?! Where!?" He kept asking, but all anyone would say, was; "You won't find her." and "This is your fault." So Inuyasha ran to the well. He could smell that she'd been gone for a few days now. That there was no trail, as if she'd lifted into thin air. The only clue there was, is that she couldn't have gone home. Her smell around the well was to fresh.

_Into the air..._ She couldn't be there... with him... could she?

A/N - I have posted 11 chapters in jsut more that a day. I think thats a little insane xD please R&R! and stay posted! :D


	12. Chapter 12

~Kagome~

They had woken early to start on their journey once more, - or rather Sesshomaru had woken them early so they could. Kagome was again bundled tightly against Sesshomaru's chest, Shippo holding tightly onto his boa-type thing; she had no idea what it was, or why he always had it with him.

Normally, Kagome, being who she was, would have attempted to start a conversation on their journey, but the demon was going far to fast for her to speak. Any faster and she wouldn't be able to breathe. She could feel the low thud of this heart against her palms as they flew.

_So he does have a heart… Who'd a thunk?_ Kagome smirked to herself, holding in a laugh in response to her own humor.

"What is it you find entertaining miko?" The bored voice above her asked. The vibration of his baritone voice eminating throughout his body, connection with Kagome's hands and cheek. It felt so warm, and in it's own way, beautiful.

"Nothing of importance Sesshomaru." The miko answered, in a tone just as bored, in weak attempt to mimic the lord holding her. Suddenly she felt them drop, like a bomb out of the sky. She was so startled she couldn't breathe, let alone scream or make some noise of terror. She felt them stop abruptly before making a smooth landing with the ground.

Sesshomaru dropped her like her touch burned his skin. Which, maybe, it had. Looking down at her hands, she swore she could see a very slight purple glow on them. Her eyes widened in surprise. Sango had been right.

"What did you do to this Sesshomaru?" An angry voice commanded as the great demon lord towered over her, like an angry rain cloud.


	13. Chapter 13

_"What have you done to this Sesshomaru?" An angry voice commendd as th great demon lord towered over her, like an angry rain cloud._

~Sesshomaru~

He had felt her face curve into a small smile against his chest, and was curious as to what the miko could have possibly found amusing at this point of time.

"What is it you find entertaining miko?" He purposly sounded as bored as possible, to keep her from thinking anything of it. That, had apparently been the wrong thing to do.

"Nothing of importance Sesshomaru." Her tone was bland and cold, and he could feel a hint of malice burried in it. He was prepairing to make a slow decent to the ground, as they were almost at his castle, when suddenly he felt a jolt going through his body. Like an electrical shock. His body was momentarily paralyzed. He could feel her heart pounding with utter fear as their slow decent to the ground, turned into a skyscream drop. He could feel her breath catch in her her throat and stay there, as they were moving so fast it was hard for her to breathe. He had to regain control again before they hit the ground. He knew he would survive the fall, but he more than highly doubted that the ningen miko would.

_**Protect. We must protect her! **_His beast demanded, temporaily regaining control of their body, long enough to just barely stop them from crashing to the ground, and instead had them land softly on the ground. Suddenly he no longer felt the paralyzing feeling. No, this time it was much worse. Instead he felt as though his skin was being meltd off of his bones, bit by bit.

_It is coming from the mikos touch!_ He thought, alarmed. Quickly he let her go, pushing her from his body to free his body from the painful torture. Once she was out of his grasp, he aloud himself a silent gasp of relief.

"What have you done to this Sesshomaru?" He demanded.

A/N - Alright, I just want to thank you all so much. Those of you who say that no matter what you will continue to read, even if you are the only one doing so3 Thank you, so much. I'd like to inform that one person who said it presicly like that, that there actually arent that many people, but I'm alright with that. Thank you again, and stay posted :D when I post once, I usualy tend to post several other times in the same day.


	14. Chapter 14 And A Little Favor: 3

~Kagome~

Her heart was fluttering in fear. "I-I don't know!" She stammered, her mind racing to find a plausible explaination to why she was glowing purple. She didn't know she was the one to make them plumet to the ground.

"You paralyzed this one's body." He stated flatly. "Even the strongest of demons cannot do as such." His eyes were narrowed into small golden slits as he watched her, expecting an explaination.

"I did what?!" She yelled, feeling absolutely horrible. "I am so sorry!" Her face became the colour of a blood red rose.

"There's something wrong with me..there has to be..." She mummbled, crumpling to the hard earth before her. Her head fell to her hands, though she didn't cry. She couldn't in front of him. Not in front of Sesshomaru.

"Miko. Explain." He asked of her. His voice was flat, true, but though she couldn't hear it, it was laced through in through with worry. She didn't lift her hands from her face.

"Explain? Explain what? How I'm horrible? How I don't know what the _hell_ is wrong with me?" She laughed a muffled, sound. "First I nearly purify Inuyasha into humanity, and apparently I glow purple, and now I've nearly killed myself by paralyzing you! And I wouldn't be suprised if it hurt you - not that you'd admit that." She finished her rant with a huff of breath, raking her hands down her face to look up at him. "That explain anything?"

Sesshomaru was confused, and somewhat in awe. Yes, though he knew it was easy to purify even a full demon, he knew it took real power to turn them human with simply a miko's powers. When purified, demons turn to ash, not human. For her to turn his half brother human... She must have some major power pent up inside.

"Purple..?" He asked, remembering something about her glowing. "You... glow purple..?"

A/N -

Okay, i know this isn't normal, but I really want you're opinion... if you don't want to, then by all means, jsut move on, but if you have spare time, would it be possible for any of you to read a sample chapter of a different story? I wrote it a while ago, and jsut recently found it. Please and thank you. PLease leave any reviews below, and as always, I thank you.

Love you all, and mwah :* for all your support.

CHAPTER ONE.

_Don't look at me...__**Don't **__look at me!_ Ser had her head down, eyes glued to the black board in front of her. She deeply regretted cutting off her long black hair so recently ago. She never knew it would come in handy when she needed a veil for her face.

Her hand was scribbling along her page, surprisingly staying on the blue line, as she copied the note on the board. _Y-Intercept; The point when on a graph when X=0.. X-Intercept; The point on a graph when Y=0._

Her legs were shaking slightly. She crossed them. _How much longer?_ Her eyes darted to the aceint clock on the wall above the closed door. 2:49. 10 minutes to go. _To find the Y-Intercept use the formula, Y=mx+b._ She continued to right. She could feel his eyes on her face. Feel them burning through her. She glanced again. 2:53.

Her pencil shook. The lines wobbled. She looked down at what she had written. It wasn't the note on the board. It certainly was not _'The slope of a horizontal line is always 0, and a vertical line undefined'_. What it _did_ say made her drop her pencil.

_"I know what you are. __**Who**__ you are..." _The words were etched into the paper, and even as she tried to erase it, the dents were still there, and refused to leave. Her eyes started watering.

_Please! Just leave me alone! Go away!_ She pleaded in her mind, honestly unsure if he could hear here.

They had found her. And that meant, she had to leave. Again. The bell shrilled, making a point that class was over. Ser jumped out of her chair, grabbing her books, and racing for the door.

_Not again!_

CHAPTER TWO

She didn't bother to go to her locker. She'd learned along time ago, never to have anything of importance. _But I could have sworn they gave up_ She though miserably. This just meant she'd have to find a car, hot wire it and be on her way. Again.

_Well it's not like I'm leaving anyone who cares._ She felt a tear slide down her red cheeks. She was still running. Out of the school. Down the street. Into her house. She dropped her books. No way she'd need them now. Ser ran into her room, and grabbed the bag from under her bed. This was routine for her, even after 6 months. She jogged to her dresser, and grabbed the first things she saw. Sweaters, t-shirts, jeans, socks, bras and underwear. The essentials. A spare tooth brush, hair brush, and journal was already packed in the bag, for this very reason.

She ran into the bathroom, and grabbed her usual toiletries. Throwing them into her bag, she took a moment to breathe. Calm down. _This has happened before. I've always made it out. No need to worry. _She tried to reassure herself. _Stay calm!_ She got back into gear, putting on a pair of sneakers and grabbed the back, ready to go. Something red caught her eyes. She glanced to her half open closet. The dress. More tears ran down her face. _I don't need it. It will only drag me down. __**I**__**don't need it!**_ She walked over to the closet, and pulled out a beautiful, elegant red dress. Flowing to the ankles, low cut neckline, long skin tight sleeves, loosening at the wrist, and flowing downwards, creating a kimono type look. More tears. _I can't bring it! And I won't use it anyway._

She went to put it back in the closet, but a banging noise caused her to drop it, and her eyes to dart over to her open bedroom door.

"Found you little lady"


	15. Chapter 15

~Kagome~

She laughed aloud for a moment at his surprised tone. "Yes Sesshomaru, I glow purple. According to Miroku and Sango anyway." She sighed.

"It's true. She glowed like a festival lantern!" Shippo spoke up for the first time since they had started their journey again. Kagome smiled softly at her young kit. "But I have no idea why…" She mumbled softly.

~Sesshomaru~

He could sense her aura. He had always been able to do so. Her aura had always felt warm, and comforting, even when she was angered. But now, a sense of dread washed over him, as he could feel the disgrace, disappointment in her self, and pure sadness falling over her like a wave of rain. Her own personal rain cloud. Though he didn't show it, it hurt him. Her aura pulled at him, like it wanted him to pull her close and end her tears and sadness.

…_Tears?_

He could smell the salt of her tears falling down her face. It took all he had not to grab her and hold her, ending the river of sadness running off of her face. He could see the young kitsune watching her sadly. He had to get out of there.

"Kit." He awaited the fox's response. "Come with this Sesshomaru. We will set camp here for the night. Help this one collect fire wood." The little fox looked at him curiously, as did the teary eyed miko. "Kagome, please feel free to relax in the hot spring. It is not far from here." He pointed to his left. The miko nodded, surprised. "Come fox." Was the last thing he said, before setting off.

A/N - As usual, thank you all, very much for your support. A special thanks to AracyaDragonpet, for her/his (Just in case) constant support3 it means the world, and don't worry, I won't leave you hanging!


	16. Chapter 16

~Kagome~

She shook her head at her confusion. He continued to surprise her, first by willingly helping her, then by forgetting that horrible day in theur past, and now...Shippo.

_It's because he has Rin. He understands. She is his, as Shippo is mine._ Kagome smiled softly at the thought of the great demon Lord Sesshomaru as a father. For some reason it didn't seem so far fetched to her.

She took advantage of their absence and did as she was instructed of her; She went to the hot spring. She brought the smaller of her two bags with her for a change of clothes when she was finished. She undressed herself quickly, yet gracfully before slipping silently into the steamy grey-blue water before her, sighing in utter contentment. Her previous thoughts and worries nearly forgotten. Until her thoughts drifted to Sango, and how she and her dear friend would have serious conversations while bathing, along with just girl talk. She really missed her best friend. Kagome sighed once more, and closed her eyes as she leaned against a smooth rock behind her. Her thoughts then drifted to Sesshomaru. He was helping her, a lowly ningen, by choice. It didn't make sense to her, even though she was utterly greatful. But then again, it didn't make sense that he kept Rin around either.

"All well. All that truely matters is that I'm safe, and away from that baka, Inuyasha..." She spoke aloud to herself, sighing once more, out of grief for her lost friend. She remembered those days long ago, years ago really, when they were actually together, as friends or otherwise. She missed those days. She missed _that_ Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru was under the _impression_ that you loved the hanyou. Your feelings have changed miko?"

A/N - As usual, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I checked them before I left school, and I had about 19, and I checked them a few minutes ago, when I got home, and I had 26! I can't stop smiling! C: thank you all, and please, stay posted :D


	17. Chapter 17

_"I was under the __**impression**__ you loved the hanyou. That has changed?"_

~Kagome~

Startled, she slipped from the rock she'd preivously been perching on, into the foggy water, soaking her hair she'd had tied to her head. She reserviced the water, gasping and coughing on water.

"What the _hell _Sesshomaru?!" She stood, yelling at him, her eyes blazing in anger. Her hands placed on her hips, awaiting an explaination. But all he did was stare at her, and it wasn't her face his eyes was trailing along. It took her a moment to clue in, as she looked down at herself, finding herself utterly bare of any clothes. Her faced burned crimsen, as she covered her body with her hands, sinking back into the cloudy water, hiding her body from him. She wouldn't look at him.

"Why are you here?" She whispered, her shoulders visibly shaking, as she held in tears of embaressment.

~Sesshomaru~

He had known she was in the spring, he could sence how her aura had relaxed. What he hadn't known, was that she wasn't wearing a towel around her, like most females he knew did. He also hadn't meant to startle her, or have her fall into the foggy water. He held back a wince as she did, knowing he could have caught her, but decided that it would have made the situation much worse than it was.

_**You keep screwing up Sesshomaru. You are making absolutely no progress with the ningen miko.**_

_Who said we needed progress? It is not going to happen._

_**We will see. Anyway, she's speaking to you. Pay attention. We don't need to give her more reasons to hate us. **_Mentally, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but did pay attention to the fuming miko before him.

"Why are you here?" He heard her say. He was unable to answer, as he couldn't tear his eyes from her bare shoulders, water droplettes dripping from her skin, down her back, falling once more into the water below her. The water level sat right on her collarbone, averting her chest to him, which he knew is what she'd wanted.

"Sesshomaru!" Her voice brought him out of his daze, and looking into her eyes. The looked terrifing! Those beautiful lightining blue eyes sent shivers down his spine, that he was forced to hold in and hide. "What do you want?" She asked, exasperated, as she looked back into his beautiful golden orbes that were his eyes.

"For you to answer my previous question." He answered boldly, and he knew he was pushing his luck with the small miko.

"Not happening. First you show up uninvited and embaress the fuck out of me, then you sit there and stare at me, like you've been doing it forever, and didn't stop to think 'oh, crap. Maybe I shouldn't make it obvious she's embaressing herself' and then you have the balls to demand me to answer a question you have no reason to ask! Why in the hell should I answer you right now?!" She ended her rant with a huff of breath, her blue starry eyes still blazing with a fire in them. Though it was aimed at him, her anger and discomfert, he found something about her fire, the fire that burned within her, giving her the strength to yell at Sesshomaru in a way no one before dared, -despite his baka hanyou brother. Though it was hard to admit, it turned him one. The feiry miko, that dared to challange him. Not that he'd tell her so.

"Because, this Sesshomaru is curious, and wishes to know. Also, because what happened, was not intended, and I apologize." He bowed his head in apology to the stunned miko.

"Well damn." She said, utterly surprised at his honesty. The great Sesshomaru had said he was sorry. What the hell was going on? He quirked a well carved eye brow at her. She shook her head.

"I never thought I hear the _Great Lord Sesshomaru_, saying he's sorry." She snorted. "To a human no less." He brought his eyebrows together in confusion, and slightly hurt by her words. Did she really think so low of him? He wasn't the complete asshole she thought him to be.

_If only she could see as much..._

_**She will. One day, she will.**_

_**A/N-**_Sorry about all the cliffhangers xD it's not always on purpose! I promise! Sometimes, I jsut don't have enough time to write more, so I leave it, and post more later in the day. :P Anyway, thank you all, and stay posted, as usual! :D


	18. Chapter 18

_"I never thought I would hear the __**Great Lord Sesshomaru**__ saying he's sorry" She snorted. "To a human no less." He brought his eyebrows together in confusion, while slightly hurt by her words. Did she really think so low of him? He wasn't the complete asshole she thought him to be._

_**If only she could see as much...**_

**She will. One day, she will.**

~Kagome~

"Why do you say that?" He asked after a moment. Her eyes widened, and her eyebrows shot up, into her hairline. Was he kidding?

"Uhm... I don't know if you've noticed, but you've made it more than clear that both humans and hanyou's disgust and disturb you." She eyes moved away from his.

_Which is exactly why what I feel...__**felt...**__ Could never, ever happen._ She thought sadly to herself, keeping her eyes averted from him.

"This Sesshomaru does not find hanyou's nor humans disturbing or disgusting..." He said, his voice revealing he was confused. Kagome laughed. "Oh, that's rich! You don't do you? Then how about you explain why you treated Inuyasha like utter shit!" She demanded, standing once more, only to realize her mistake, and plop back down in the water with a small splash. She could have sworn she'd seen him smirk, but she shook her head at the thought. He'd never shown such emotion.

"It's a long story miko." He replyed, surprising her. Her eyes widened, looking at his.

"I've got time." She answered stunned that is seemed he was willing to tell her. This time she did see him visibly smirk at her. "Well, how about I leave you be, and you finish in here, and get dressed, so you don't have to worry about... Well... yeah." He replyed turning away from her, his long silver hair twirling around him like a moonlight cape. She suddenly felt so aroused by him. Just the thought of him, the markings on his face, being able to trace them with the tips of her fingers. To be able to feel his breath on her skin as they were pushed close together, their bodys clinging to one another, neither one wanted to let go.

She blinked and brought herself out of the naughty thought. _The hell was that..?_ She thought unsure as to what brought that one. Sure, she'd never denyed his god-like beauty but never had she... _Psh. Don't lie to yourself._ She looked up just in time to see him glance once more at her before walking out of the hotspring clearing and back to the campsite they had set up.

_So he doesn't find us disturbing does he..? Then how does he feel..?_


	19. Chapter 19

~Kagome~

Slowly, Kagome walked out of the shield of forest and tree's and into the small clearing that was their camp site. Instead of the black tight jeans and green top she was wearing before, she had put on a pair on black tights, and small red skirt matched with a simple black tank top with a black sweater on top. She didn't want to take the time to dry out her hair by hand and towel, she just left it down and flowing day her back, in soft, damp waves, landing just above her knees.

She strode slowly to Sesshomaru, who was leaning against a tree near the fire. She sat down next to him, crossing her legs behind her. "You put Shippo to bed?" She asked incredulously. He nodded, his eyes closed. She watched as the fire burning danced along his features, adding shadows to his pale, beautiful features. His normally light purple stripes along the curves of his cheek bones, were now visibly darker, as was hi beautiful moon that graced his forehead. His silver hair shone brightly, and boldly in the moonlight, creating a glare, and light of its own.

_He's so beautiful…_ She thought to herself, her mind in a daze.

~Sesshomaru~

He kept his eyes closed, but he could still clearly see the flickering flames behind his eyelids. He could still clearly feel her enticing aura beside him, tempting him, and pulling him to speak to her. But he knew what he wanted to say, at that particular moment, was certainly not what she wanted to hear. Ever. He could feel her eyes, rolling over his body, and it gave him shivers, which he held in effectively.

"I'm surprised you did so Sesshomaru." She commented, some time after she'd initially asked her question. "And why is that?" He mumbled, his deep voice resonating out quietly. She quivered at his voice. He didn't see it, but felt it rather. With her, her aura shook and moved as she did. He almost smiled but stopped himself.

"Because… I mean, you're not exactly to nurturing type…" She trailed off with a tone full of wonder. He opened his eyes, and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Explain miko." He said, knowing full well what she meant, but wanting it in her words.

_**As if. You just want to hear her voice.**_

_Shut it._

A/N - over the next few days, I might not be able to get in the posting time i'd like. I have a few projects that need to be done, by monday, and it's exam time. So if I become a tad slower than usual, I sincerly apologize. As usual, thank you all and stay posted


	20. Chapter 20

~Kagome~

Kagome sighed. Explain? This should be interesting. "Well... Think about it Sesshomaru. When was there a time when you've showed that you loved?" She started, unsure how to procede. "I mean, I've never really seen you show any other expression that the often glare. That's not to say you don't _feel_ emotion..." She trailed off for a moment, her face going brighter than blood red. She rushed to continue so as not to linger on her embaressing moment. "But if you think about it to others you may seem... Hostile..." She looked away from him, her face still red. She could not find the proper way to explain this. A sound she had never before heard had her stunned and looking up and the lord sitting next to her. She watched as he shook as he eminated the curious sound coming from him. He was laughing. Lord Sesshomaru, was fucking laughing! She couldn't believe it. Kagome sat there, stunning, staring at the laughing lord. The sound was beautiful, once she knew what it was. Never in her life did she once believe that she would _ever_ hear him laughing.

Once he had calmed down, he saw her shock, and hurried to replace the mask he usualy wore. When laughing, he didn't exactly smile more so than he was gasping for breath. He was surprised even with himself. Never, _never_ had he been so out with humor.  
"Hostile? Trust me, this one has heard far worse miko. Be honest with me here." He spoke, now calm and awaiting her answer, as if the outburst had never occured. The miko sat there, gaping at him still.

"You...did you...what...Oh kami." She stuttered, unable to fully comprehend what the hell had just happened. "Give me a second, my heart is restarting." She raked her face with her hands.

"This Sesshomaru's laugh stopped your heart?" Sesshomaru inquired, in a teasing tone, knowing full well what he was implying. She glaced up at him sharply. "Shut it you." She growled at him, sounding like a frustraited kitten. Sesshomaru smirked. "As you wish Kagome." Again, she glaced sharply at him, he heart near well actually stopping, her lighting blue eyes wide and bright with shock. "You just called me Kagome!" She stated, her face red as she looked at him, unable to look away. "You've _never_ called me by my name. _Never_." She gasped out.


	21. Chapter 21

~Kagome~

He shrugged at her. The great demon lord, made a simple move, and shrugged at her. What the hell was going on? "Would you rather I continued calling you miko?" He asked after a moment. She shook her head softly. She didn't quite know how to react to his sudden change in personality. She knew he was watching her, but she couldn't get herself to speak just yet.

"Are you alright Ka-go-me?" He said her name in sylables, in attempt to tease her. He face turned a light pink. "Just peachy."She mummbled before facing him fully, looking him dead in the eye. "Weren't you going to explain something to me?" She demanded, desperate to change topics before her arousal was sniffable to the demon dog. His expression became serious, and he nodded, turning his eyes from her to the fire infront of them.

"You see mi-Kagome..." He caught himself with a tiny smile. "I do not dispise ningen, nor hanyou. Nor do I believe full demons to be of any higher ranking." He sighed. "Though this Sesshomaru can understand why it is understood as such, among you and your friends." He paused a moment, and glanced over at Kagome before continuing.

"When it comes to Inuyasha, this one has reason enough to despise him, and him alone. Not all hanyous in general. Though it just happened that Naraku was one as well. In actuality, hanyou's do not disturb me. They are the result of demon and ningen mating. Not normal, but plausible." He saw her eyes widen at his confession. He continued, "The same applys to the ningen population. They are weak, yes. They can be a nusance, true. But not all are so, and they cannot help they way that they are born, with weakness, or frailaty. It is as so. I cannot blame them for a weakness they cannot control." Her eyes were the size of the great moon in the sky above them. He looked away, and to the small sleeping fox on the other side of the clearing. "Full demons are not all on the same ranking. Just because one is a full blooded demon, does not make them strong, or powerful. You must work to become as such, and strive to be powerful. Many demons do as such, while others do not. In some cases, hanyou's can surpass full demons. They are not of any lower respect than full demons." He ended, staring once more into the fire before them.

Never before had she heard him speak so much. She was not only in shock of what he'd said, but the fact of hearing his voice in general stunning her into silence. She made herself speak.

"What has Inuyasha done to create such a hate in you?" She whispered softly, watching his face carfully. He shook his head. "Must you ask?" She looked confused. He sighed. "There are many reasons miko. But I suppose telling you of the larger one wouldn't really hurt..." He paused before launching into yet another story.

~Sesshomaru~

"This ones half brother was born five short years after myself. From a different, mother. A ningen one. This one knows the tale Inuyasha has told you; that this one has tortured him, and treated both he and his mother like dirt. This is only half true. I did as such, because Inuyashas frail ningen mother, was able to slip into my fathers heart, gain his trust, and was able to murder him with her own dainty ningen hands." Kagome gasped audibly. "Slipped a purifying dager into his demon heart. And because he trusted her, he was never able to see it coming. Blinded by love had never been more true in his case. I despided her with all my being, and in my young state, was unable to do much. But this one grew up, knowing, and remembering it all. When this Sesshomaru was around the age of 16 in ningen years, I took her life in revenge of my father. That was when Inuyasha had decided to take advantage of my own mothers ill state, and take her life as well." Tears had long ago formed in innocent Kagomes eyes, and were now falling freely done her flushed face.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru..." She whispered hoarsly. He looked over at her, his usualy emotionless eyes showing his greif, and surprise at her tears. She actually cared for him enough to cry for him? He couldn't believe it. He just wanted to hold her, to tell her to never cry again.

"That is only one of many reasons I despise that hanyou you love." He said, adding that to see her reaction. Her eyes narrowed. "I do not." She said, with more volume to her voice.

"I do _not _love Inuyasha."


	22. Chapter 22

~Sesshomaru~

_"I do not." She said with more volume to her voice._

_"I do __**not**__ love Inuyasha."_

Her words were ringing in Sesshomarus mind. Kagome no longer loved him? He could hear nothing but truth rolling through her voice. He had to figure out why.

"And may this Sesshomaru ask why that is Kagome?" He said after a moment of stunned silence. Tears were still fallin from Kagome's sweet, innocent face, and he longed to reach out and wipe every single one away from her, clearing her pink cheeks. Her big blue eyes were full of sadness, and anger. He hoped it wasn't towards him. She sighed, pushing her long black hair behind her, grabbing the majority of it and pulling around to one shoulder, and began to braid it slowly. A few strands of long bangs left out on the other side of her beautiful face.

"Because Sesshomaru..." She began, continuing to braid her long hair. "He... Well, from what you just told me, he's a huge liar, which only adds to the list." She sighed. The sound hurt him.

"But over the years I travelled with Inuyasha... I fell in love. A deep love, and it was an emotion I had never before felt. It excited me, and the thought of him just made me happy. It was like a dream. And for a few months, it felt beautiful. I loved him, and he said he loved me... But after a while... Things changed. A lot. Kikyo was ressurected, and suddenly... All I was to him, was Kikyos new body. I had her soul, and now I was the only thing keeping her from it. But he never broke it off with me." She laughed, it was a sound full of malice. "No, no he didn't do something as simple as saying 'its over.' No, instead he started sneaking out to see her. He hide it from me. Soon all I was to him, was a jewl detector, and once than was done with, I was just his bitch. I did things for him. That was it." She closed her eyes, as more tears fell. "I hate Inuyasha. Because he broke me. Because he lied to me, hide things, used me, hurt me and those I love. But a lot of the time, I hate myself more." She opened her eyes, having finished the long braid, and looked into the fire. "Because I knew the whole time what was happening. What he was doing, and what I was to him. But never once did I try to end it with him. I put up with it for an emotion I thought I still felt. But I had lost that feeling for him, long ago. I was just to stupid to really ever realize it. So no, Sesshomaru. I do not love Inuyasha. I haven't since before you asked the first time." She ended in a whisper, her voice cracking and hoarse from talking as much as she did while crying.

Sesshomaru was stunned. His brother was an absolute idiot. He had already known as much, but he never knew to the extent he did now. Kagome's pain was like a dagger in him. Her tears were hurting him, as was the expression on her face. One of pain, and one of a broken heart. It had taken a lot out of her to admit as she did. Surpirsing both Kagome and himself, Sesshomarus hand reached out and wrapped that one loose strand of long black hair around his index finger, curling around his whole hand, before letting it excape, uncoiling slowly before falling back down across Kagomes body.

"I'm so sorry my idiot half-brother had treated you as such." He whispered, his low baritone voice also hoarse. He watched as a small rose blush formed on her precious face. He retracted his hand, and put it back on his lap, as she nodded, accepting his words. She cleared her throat and moved to rise.

"Well, it is rather late... I should -uhm- I should go to sleep." She whispered softly, as she stood, and walked to her bag. She stopped half way, before turning, and kissing Sesshomarus cheek softly.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." She whispered before jogging to her bag, pulling her her sleeping bag out, and crawling into it for the night, not bothering to change. He was stunned.

"Goodnight sweet, sweet Kagome." He whispered, so no one but himself would hear.


	23. Chapter 23

~Sesshomaru~

They had finally arrived at the grand castle, safe and sound, as Sesshomaru knew that they would have. He could see the look of wonderment and awe as her eyes roamed his home. He felt proud and it pushed his ego a tad, to see her as such, to see her starstruck by the place he called home. He saw as her eyes were nonstop flitting about, trying to absorb every last detail of the large estate.

The little fox had fallen asleep on the walk here -they had not been far enough for him to carry them- and was being cradled softly in Kagome's arms, as her one dainty hand playing in the strands of his fluffy red locks, curling her fingers in and out of the poofy ponytale. But the little demons slumber did not last much longer, as the screetch from a small female made both Kagome and the sleeping demon jump.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" The girl jogged out happily, greeting her lord. It somehow still astonished Sesshomaru how much Little Rin had grown since when he first saved her. Though she was still as flambouant and loud as she had been three years ago.

"Kagome-onesan!" She said, turning to the girl with the fox in her arms. "This Rin has missed you!" Rin bowed politely to Kagome, who smiled in return. "Hey there Rin!" She smiled, pulling the girl into her arms, Shippo having scampered onto Kagomes back. "Hi Rin.." Shippo whispered softly.

"Hi Shippo." Rin smiled, her little face pink with excitment.

"Rin." Rin turned, and faced her lord, still smiling. "Where is Jaken?"

"Back in the study hall M'lord." She replyed instantly. The lords eyebrow rose. "Really?" She nodded. "Then where should you be?" He said, knowing full well. Rin's face fell. "But-but-" "No Rin. Now." Rin sighed, but turned, bowed once more to Kagome and Shippo, and began her race back to the study hall and to Jaken.

"She hasn't changed much, has she?" Kagome said, a laugh in her voice.

"She has. She is no longer as easy to comply as she used to be, it is becoming bothersome." Kagome laughed. "She's a teenager. It happens." She winked at Sesshomaru and walked in the same direction that Rin had run off to.

"Miko." She stopped, and turned back to him. "Wrong way." Sesshomaru turned to his right, and began walking towards the left wing of the castle, where his room was, and where the rooms Shippo and Kagome would be using.

"Yeah... I knew that." Kagome mummbled, and a few seconds later, his demon ears heard her whisper. "Stupid." A small smile formed on his face, for only him to know about.


	24. Chapter 24

~Kagome~

They had reached the entrance of the wing, and Sesshomaru did not pause to open the door and continue on his way, the eager miko following close behind. Her eyes were trying to take in everything she possibly could.

_Everything is just so... beautiful..._ Kagome thought, her bright blue eyes wide with wonderment. She had been concentraiting so hard on her surroundings of the halls, that she had not noticed Sesshomaru had stopped in front of a door, and she walked right into his back, stummbling backwards, imediatly.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" She bowed in apology, her face flushing pink. He made no comment, but simply opened the door, with a slight push of his hand, revealing a smaller room, as if for a child.

"For your kit." He stated. Shippo scammpered into the room, imediatly finding the small closet of toys, and began entertaining himself. Kagomes' face was glowing.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." SHe said softly, watching the little fox play. Sesshomaru nodded, and turned away, walking down the hall once more, leading Kagome to another door. This one had beautiful golden vinal indents, forming up the sides of the door. It was beautiful. He motioned for her to push the door open. She hesitated, the did so, slowly.

"Oh my... This is my room...?" She gasped aloud. He nodded to her, keeping his eyes averted from her. The bed was enormous, against the right wall. The sheets a beautiful light purple, with small darker purple vines streaking the blankets gracfully. A transparent pink netting sheet graced above the bed in a canopy. Her eyes left the bed, and roamed the light pink walls, simple and sweet, and led to an open balcony, with a view of his well taken care of garden. There were two doors, other than the main entrance. She guessed a bathing room, and a closet.

Kagome turned and faced the demon lord who stood behind her. "Thank you so, _so_ much Sesshomaru." She mummbled softly, glitterting tears brimming in her eyes as she jumped up and wrapped her thin, dainty arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much for doing this for me..." She sniffled into his shoulder, her own shoulders shaking slightly.

A/N- ouuuu how will he react? ;)

Anyway, thank you as per usual, for the reviews, and support it means so much! Stay posted :D


	25. Chapter 25

~Sesshomaru~

He tensed at the feel of her arms around her, as he had not been expecting it. Not by any means.

"Thank you so much for doing this Sesshomaru." She said, as her tears brimmed over, wetting his pale white kimono. Her breath was laboured, he could feel it on his neck. Slowly, hesitantly, his arms snaked up, and rested lightly on her back. He could feel her shoulders quivering under his hands, so he began slowly stroaking her back in light circular motions, in attempt to calm her. His own muscles had already begun to relax under her.

_**This is good. She willingly allowed our touch.**_ His beast spoke softly, also relishing in the moment.

_It could mean nothing. Ningen emotions are wild, untimely things._ He sighed mentally, almost wishing he would tell her what this meant to him. But instead, he simply continued the small movement along her spine.

After a few more moments, the shaking over her crying ceased, as did her tears. But to his surprise, she did not remove her grasp on him. She simply continued to hold onto him, arms around his neck, face pressed into his shoulder, chest leaning against his own. Through their clothes, he could feel her beating heart, and though she no longer shook, her heart was not calm, but racing. He couldn't help but wonder why. He did not cease the movement of his hands, as it had felt right, and he did not wish to end the moment of contentment he was feeling.

_Why is she not removing her hold on us..?_ He pondered to himself, not exactly expecting an answer.

_**Perhaps, she simply wishes to be held. She has been under the **__protection __**of Inuyasha for so long... Who knows when her last meaningful enbrace was?**_His beast offered a plausible choice of explaination, and with those words, he tighted his hold on her, not wanting to ever release her. The thougt of Inuyasha treating her the way her had... His blood boiled. He couldn't stand it.

~Kagome~

She was simply relishing in his touch. He hadn't made her release him yet, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she was contemplating why. But her biggest thought was the fact he was touching her. The great lord Sesshomaru, was stroking her back, she guessed, trying to calm her, and was allowing her to hug him. There was no way she was going to let go of him.

_And why not?_ Her inner voice asked, _You don't hold feelings for this guy do you? He's the half brother of the guy who's been tortureing you for the past 3 years! And we both know that there's a snow balls chance in hell he'd ever feel that way about a ningen miko..._ She wanted to smack that inner voice, but she knew it wasn't wrong... About any of it... She hadn't fully realized until recently, but she really did hold feelings for the inuyoukai. She just didn't know how strong they were. But once she found out, she knew it wouldn't matter. She was ningen. He was a powerful Inu lord. The chances were slim to none.

But then... His arms had tightened around her, bringing her body a tad closer to his, her breasts pushing into his hard, muscled chest, her face, moved from his shoulder to his neck. She inhailed his scent, and it was pure bliss. A mix of pine and spice. She sighed unknowingly in contentment. Maybe... Just maybe he really did feel the same? Who was she to assume? She smiled against his neck. She simply had to just wait and let it all play out. She may even pull a few tricks here and there to attempt to trigger emotions he may not know he even had.

**A/N Ouuu girl. It was weird, writing a whole chapter over the course of one long hug. But I think, it was worth it. It prolonged the feelings of them both, even if they were unknown to the other. As usual, please stay posted, and review, and thank you to all of you who do :D It means alot, and just makes me smile :D tata for now :)**


	26. Chapter 26

~Kagome~

_"When I was young I knew everything. She a punk who rarely ever took advice. Now I'm guilt striken, sobbing with my head on the floor; Stop ababy's breath and a shoe full of rice. No."_

Kagome's voice rang out, crystal clear as she lay relaxed in her bath. The whole room smelt of lavander, as that was the chosen bubble scent she decided on. She had her long blue-black hair tied up in a rather messy style bun on the top of her head, with random locks and single strands falling lose, framing her face, which was turning red from the heat, and steam in the room. She had her legs crossed, and one swung slowly in the air, in time with her singing. No music was playing, but she simply decided she wanted to sing.

_"Can't be held responsible; She was touching her face. I won't be held responsible; She fell in love in the first place."_

She had eyes closed, and was tuning the rest of the world out. Sure there were things she could be, and probably should be doing, but in this moment, she decided they could wait. It had been so long since she had simply taken time for herself to do as she was; relaxing, and not caring if anyone heard her. The water was nice and warm, and it eased her tense muscles. She was like a floating noodle.

_"For the life of me, I cannot not remember, what made us think that we were wise, and we'd never the life of me I cannot believe;We'd ever die for these sins; We were meerly freshmen."_

Kagome had been staying with Sesshomaru and Rin for a few days now, and had gotten used to the rutine of things, little by little. Rin had studies, for certain hours throughout the day, set meal times, and finally free time. Sesshomaru spent a lot of his time in his own study, working on scrolls, stuff for the youkai council, among many other pressing issues that came with being the lord of the surrounding lands. Kagome had also gotten used to the quite aura of the castle. She spent a lot of her time alone, as Rin was schooling, and Sesshomaru working. She found her favorite place was a little swing hanging from a large tree in the palace gardens. She asumed it was put there when Rin was a young girl. She could only imagin the fun the child had, swinging on the wooden bench. She smiled to herself, as she continued her song.

_"My best friend took a week's vacation to forget her; His girl took a week's worth of valium and slept,"_

She decided she had been in the tub long enough, and got out, before she turned into a Kagome-looking-prune. She stood up carfully, trying to avoid falling in the slippery, blubbly water. She looked down at herself, and saw bubbles covering her body. She shrugged, and pulled the plug on the tub, before closing the curtain and turning on the shower to rinse herself of the lightly purple tinted bubbles.

_"And now he's guilt striken, sobbing with his head on the floor. Thinks about her now, and how he never really wept he said; Can't be held responsible; She was touching her face. I won't be held responsible; She fell in love in the first place." _

The warm water flowed along her body, instantly cleansing her of the suds, and after a moment of lingering in the warmth, she turned off the water, and opened the curtain. Once again minding the slippery tub floor, she leaned out, reaching for the fluffy white towel on the sink counter, and dried off her legs, and torso, before wrapping herself in the poofy towel dress, and stepping lightly out of the high marble tub. She grabbed one more towel, a lighter blue one, and bent forward, swinging her hair into it, and began rubbing it with the towel, in attempt to dry it.

_"For the life of me, I cannot not remember, what made us think that we were wise, and we'd never the life of me I cannot believe;We'd ever die for these sins; We were meerly freshmen."_

After a few minutes of the repeated drying movments, she release her hair from the towel, and with a snap, she swung it back, so it landed on her back with a smacking sound, but had avoided getting her face more wet than it was. Though small water droplettes still ran gracfully down her arms and neck, eventully being caught by the soft towel jsut above her breasts. As she headed out of the bathing room, back to her bedroom, her mind wandered to the hug she and Sesshomaru had shared only a few nights before. Her blood rose to her face, turning it a lovely pink shade at the thought. There was just something about him that made her smile. She refused to think of it anymore than a simply attraction, but there was just something there, that she couldn't figure out.

_"We've tried to wash our hands of all this, we never talk of our lacking relationships. And how we're guilt stricken, sobbing with our heads on the floor. We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, we'd say; I can't be held responsible, she was touching her face. And I won't be held responsible, She fell in love in the first place."_

She flushed more so, when her own seceret promise to herself came to mind. She doupted she'd ever actually be able to do as she thought before. But she knew she'd try to do something.

**Just nothing as bold as like, strip teasing or something.** She thought, as a giggle escaped her. She knew she would never be even slightly bold enough to do that, let alone anything close to such. She dropped her towel on the floor, and waltzed over to her elaborate dresser, and after a moment of contemplating, chose a simple baby blue sundress that fell nicely, just above the tops of her sculpted knees. She slipped it above her head, and stuggled to do up the few buttons in the back, but after a moment, was successful. She moved over to the amiour, and sat on the small, velvet stool and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a plain girl, with plain black nappy hair, and a plain dress, sitting in an amazing room. It didn't exactly add up for her. With a sigh, she took a brush and started working the naps out of her knee length hair, starting at the ends, and working up.

_"For the life of me, I cannot not remember, what made us think that we were wise, and we'd never the life of me I cannot believe;We'd ever die for these sins; We were meerly freshmen."_

Once the brushing was finished, and her hair was only damp, she decided to rope braid it, and once finished, it still hung to her mid back. She looked into her own eyes for a moment, seeing blue eyes, semetrical and boring. Each eye was bright blue, and under each pupil, another unknown black dot stood, both the same size. She shook her head, and stood, decided to walk out on her balcony, and ponder the view before her, as she did nearly every day.

_"For the life of me, I cannot not remember, what made us think that we were wise, and we'd never the life of me I cannot believe;We'd ever die for these sins; We were meerly freshmen. We were only freshmen."_

She finished her song, and hummed to herself softly, one last suspended note, closing her eyes for a moment, letting the warm sun beat onto her skin.

"Hello miko." His deep voice beside her, startled her, causing her to jump slightly. She looked over, and found him standing a few feet to her right, on his own balcony. It had never occured to her, that his room was immediatly next to her own.

"Hey Sesshy." She said, using her new found nick-name for him. He growled lightly at the name, causing a small giggle to escape her lips, as she knew full well it irritated him when she called him such a name.

"Sorry, Hello Lord Sesshomaru." She said, another giggle leaving with her words. His eyes were no longer narrowed, as he watched her for a moment, before shaking his head and turning out to the garden view himself.

"You have a very lovely voice miko." He said after a moment, his voice low, sending a slight shiver throughout her body. Her face flushed.

"You heard?" She murmered. He nodded, and motioned to his ear. She had forgotten his enhanced canine hearing. She sighed,

"Thank you..." Her face turned away from him, embaressed. "It is my favorite song, from my era." She confessed after a moment of silence. From the corner of her eye she saw him nod. She sighed once more, leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"What ailes you?" He asked, turning to her once more.

"Nothing really." She breathed, "Just tired." She turned her face to look at his and graced him one of her full smiles, one that glowed and hid no emotion. She must have imagined it, but she thought she saw his eyes widen a fraction when she did so.

"Should you not sleep then?" He inquired after a moment, raising his eyebrow as he so often did. She shrugged.

"I'll get to it." She answered, pushing against her arms on the railing, stretching her back and wincing when it cracked. While doing so, one of her straps on the dress fell loose, and had slithered it's way down her shoulder, revealing her chest more than the dress was intended to. She blushed and imediatly pulled it back up, and when she turned to speak to him once more, she found he had vanished. She looked at his balcony in confusion.

**Wonder what happened...** She thought before shrugging and heading back into her room, and curling into her bed to read.

~Sesshomaru~

She had leaned back to stretched, and she had pushed out her chest in the process, making her already prominent breasts even more so. He could feel a slight twitch in his neather region as her movement did not cease. His eyes were trailing her the whole time, rarely stopping on anyone place. The dress she wore showed off much leg, and he couldn't help but appreciate the build of her powerfull looking legs. He had looked back up in time to see the strap fall, and her dress sagged slightly, revealing the tops of her cleavage, and bra, and he could no longer take it. He did not want to chance her seeing what she was doing to him, so in a flash, without a word, he bolted back inside, well hiden inside his room, as his length was quite hard, simply from that view of her.

**We should go back. If simply that results in this... Imagin the result of more...** His beast supplied an interesting thought of Kagome doing things to him, that he never imagined she would ever do. A shudder ran through his body.

_No. We do not want to repulse her, she has only arrived. This one does not want to scare her._ He replyed to his beast, wanting to calm himself, not wanting to lose control. After a moment, he knew it wouldn't happen, so he layed on his bed and resorting to things he never usually had do to in order to relieve himself. His beast was speaking to him, but he was so far gone in the thoughts of Kagome his beast had earlyer supplied, he had not heard the beasts words. He finished after a few moments, and simply layed there for a moment, before rising to shower.

**A/N - I know I said I wouldn't be able to post for a while, but I felt the need to give out this one before exams start. And hey, it's way longer than usual, so that's good. The song sung by Kags, was **_The Freshmen, by the Verve Pipe_** currently one of my all time favorite songs. I've had it on replay for hours, and it inspired me to write this one, sooo yay Verve Pipe. Anywho, thank you for the wishes of luck on my exams, and recovery, It means a lot :) Please stay updated, as usual and please review, as it means so much to see your thoughts and imput, and I'm always looking to improve.**

**And to a specific someone, -you should know who you are- here you go. You wanted a chapter up today, and ya go one :P I just couldn't leave you hanging with the last chapter, and it was clear you weren't happy with me for doing so yesterday xD I'm sorry I've got you hooked, but I wouldn't it's nessisarily unhealthy xD lol, anyway, thank you all again :) See ya :)**

**-Ser. (New pen name :P may change eventually xD)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Alright, so during the course of my exams, I am going to try to get out chapters as much as I possibly can. Even if they're short and sweet, it's probably the best I was able to put out at that particular moment. As usual, I'd like to thank everyone for their constant support and reviews, each one makes me smile :)  
I'd also like to take a moment, to provide a few other stories for those of you interested. None by me, -I like to finish what I start before beginning anew. - But ones I'm very much into, that are of the same catagory as the one I'm working on; Sesshomaru and Kagome fics.  
These are just come of my personal favorites, and I figure some of you might be interested, though it's possible you already have read, or are reading it. If you do not care for any suggestions, then feel free to move on to the actual story :)**

**Alright, keep in mind, these are just my personal interests :)  
First of all, we have "The Rise of The Shikon Miko," by golden eyes hypnotize.  
Another would be, "Convivial", by The Hatter Theory  
"The Syndrome" by Sunset Miko  
"A Mid Summers Heat", by brandypandyxxx  
"A Blue Ribbon", by Countess Millarca -I know a few of you are reading this one :P I may have snooped a bit :p  
"To Be Only Yours", by Zorrander2012  
"The Perfect Mate", by Two Hearts.**

**Now, "The Convivial," "The Rise Of The Shikon Miko," and "The Syndrome" are my absolute top three fics I've EVER read, and they are where I am currently getting inspired for the story you guys seem to like :P So I just thought, that since you like mine, you may like theirs as well :)**

**One more thing before I end the torturous wait for the story; I have created a forum, not for this, but for Greek Mythology, if anyone's interested. It's based on the Myths, of the the Greek God's and Goddess'. Sorta a Percy Jackson thing, but without those specific characters. You make your own OC, and be a demi god :P So far I'm the only one, but I'm used to that. But yeah, if you wanna check it out, It's called Eternal Protection, or just find it on my profile. My character there is where my pen name originated from. I've been using the name Serenity Caine for years now, rp-ing on multiple sites, as she became a demi god, an elf, a angel master, a sprite, a werewolf, and sometimes jsut a human. :P But yeah, feel free to check it out.**

**-Ser.**

**...**

~Inuyasha~

He had put much thought into it, and had come to the certain conclusion that that bitch he called his friend, had run off with his bastered half-brother.

_Fucking traitor..._ He thought, even his thoughts growling. It simply had to be the answer. She hadn't gone back into the well, he'd gone and checked, worring the hell out of her family, as for some reason, they were suddenly scared of him.

_Bitch must of turned them against me..._ Inuyasha was running as fast as his hanyou speed would allow, jumping from tree top, to cliff top, searching like mad for a scent of her. He wipped his head around, catching something.

_Lavender... Has to be her!_ He jumped down from the cliff he stood upon, and began his search, soon reconizing the direction he was headed.

_Bastered actually took her to his fucking palace? Arrogant baka._ He growled, hating the thought of Kagome being wrapped in his asshole of a brothers' arms as the flew across the skyline. It wasn't right. Kagome was _his_property, _his_ to protect, and she was _supposed_ to be one _his___back as they ran, not Sesshomaru's!

Thoughts of what Sango had said before, drifted into his mind. Was it really his fault she'd left them?

"Keh. Bastered probably told her some lie and made her go with him." He said aloud, still utterly oblivious that he'd treated her wrongly. In his mind, Kagome was still his 16 year old girl, who was madly in love with him, even if he did go and screw Kikyo every now and again.

He felt his member harden at the thought of what he was doing with Kikyo, meerly days before. He shook his head.

"Damn wench... Know's how to treat a guy." He mummbled, still running.

_I will find you Kagome. And when I do... There will be hell to pay!_

**A/N -short, yes, but I'm also studying for my science exam tomorrow. Damn optics will be the death of me. Who in their right mind cares about finding an object in the mirror, using refracted light?! Gah! Anyway, will try to put up another by the end of the night, and hopefully tomorrow afternoon. Please review, and stay posted :) Love ya'll :***

**-Ser.**


	28. Chapter 28

~Sesshomaru~

He could see her from the view of his window in his office. She had offered to amuse Rin during the moments when she was not schooling. She had explained that she really did care for his ward of a daughter, and would be happy to spend time with her. Of course, he had no objections.

She was sitting in the grassy field in their garden, Rin picking flowers, that her knew would later become a few chains of necklaces, and crowns. She may even weave them into the beautiful mikos hair if allowed.

The lord could tell by the soft smile on her face, that she was enjoying herself, spending time his Rin. Without him being aware, while watching them, a small smile of his own had appeared on his face, his golden eyes molten as he watched her slowly begin to weave flowers together, having Rin kneel before her as she braided her hair, incorporating a different flower into each part and curve of the long brown braid.

He had hoped that one day, she would do the same for him, combing her delicate, gentile fingers, through his hair, brushing it, removing all possible tangles and knots from his other wise flawless silver hair. The thought of her massaging his sensitive scalp sent small shivers down his spine.

There were so many things he wished to say to her, do with her, _to_ her… But he knew he must keep himself and his beast, in check. Yes, she had allowed him to be close to her, but after all, he was helping in a time of need, who was to say she was not just being friendly? He had to let her decide if she wanted him or not.

**Though we may provoke some feelings to emerge, will we not?** His beast inquired from within him.

_This Sesshomaru does suppose that wouldn't be something so bad to try. As long as it is nothing major, and is utterly harmless, we shall do just that…_ He returned the though, his small smile turning into a smirk. He could not wait to put into action, they few plans he'd already had set into his mind.

~Kagome~

She had noticed long ago that her savior was watching them from his window. His aura was large, and very hard to miss, but she did not make it known that she knew of his presence, just in case he decided to leave. Instead, she continued conversing with Rin, over many little details of both of their lives over the past three years of separation between the two girls. Rin had come to realize, that though her lord saved her, he was just like any dad, but with extra powers. When she was little, she had used to dream about him being some sort of magical savior, not a dad. But now she knew otherwise.

Her tale made Kagome smile. She knew Rin would come to see such eventually. She decided to weave flowers into Rins hair, rather than the other way around, to save having to brush leaves out later. It was a boring task, that was not that easy.

Through the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru smiling, and moments later, smirking.

_What could possibly be going though his mind?_ She thought to herself, wondering what is was he was planning. She shrugged and continued to braid and weave stems and flowers into the flowing brown braid that was RIns hair.


	29. Chapter 29

~Kagome~

_"__In this world you tried, not leaving me alone behind. There's no other way; I'll pray to the gods: let him stay. The memories ease the pain inside; Now I know why"_

She was sitting by herself, face turning to the sky as the golden beams of sunlight shone down on her, warming her face, her voice resonating from her soft pink lips as she sang quietly. Whenever she was alone, with a strong emotion withdrawing her from reality, this is what she did; sing. She was leaning back, her hands behind her supporting her weight. Her legs were set out straight in front of her, her eyes closed, embracing the cool, calm breeze, and the warm, enveloping sunlight. The feel of the cool grass between her fingers, and under her calves was just wonderful. She sighed as she was utterly relaxed.

_"All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments, imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near; The silent whispers, silent tears"  
_

Rin had not long before, returned to her studies at Jakens requests, leaving Kagome to be alone. She had long ago finished the incorpuation of flowers into the young teens braided hair, and they were just sitting, speaking of different memories of the past, and things that had happened over the years. How Sesshomaru had come to be a bit more open with Rin, and not simply just order her around with no emotion or explaination. How Rin herself was able to change, and finally be strong about the loss of her parents. To finally completely move forward.

_"__Made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life. I hope there is away to give me a sign you're okay. Reminds me again it's worth it all; So I can go home!"_

Kagome opened her eyes, blinded for a moment at the brightness of the sun, and looked around her, at the meadow of grass, and wild flowers. This was more of the unreserved part of the palace garden. Rin had lon ago requested a piece of true nature, one that could grow and develop by itself, with no ningen contact or assistance. She said that true forests brought her peace and comfert. As did the now completely natural meadow. Kagome thought it was beautiful. In reality, the whole garden was absolutely magnificent, from the organized plots of different flowers and plants, such as tulips, roses, orchids, and ferns, vines and aloe plants. The trees places as they were, the rock gardens, the scattered koy ponds... It made her heart jump every time she entered the small piece of absolute bliss. But for some reason, this small meadow made her feel just so... welcome. Warm, welcome, and almost, at home.

_"All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments, imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near; The silent whispers, silent tears"_

She had thought for a long time as to why this specifc piece of land made her feel so natural. And it was very recently that she'd come to her conclusion; it reminded her of the forests they'd traveled in, slept in, batteled in, talked in... kissed in. In all honesty, this small piece of natural land reminded her of Inuyasha. But not the Inuyasha she'd come to know now, but the Inuyasha she'd met and fell in love with over three years ago.

_"Together in all these memories I see your smile. All the memories I hold dear, darling you know I'll love you till the end of time!"_

Poor Kagome couldn't help but remember how things used to be. How they used to be. He used to hold her hand, hold her when she was upset... Promise he'd never let her go, not until her tears dried. That he'd never, ever leave her. That never in his entire life, had he ever felt they way she made him feel. She remembered when he said, "Even if, someday something breaks us apart, I will never forget you. Us. I will never treat you badly, never blame you for anything. You are far to important to me to ever treat you like anything less than an angel. I love you." Tears pricked in Kagomes eyes.

_"All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments, imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near; The silent whispers, silent tears..."_

Kagomes song ended, two clear tears falling from her right eye. Back then, things had been so perfect. They met, and had instant connections. They completely skiped the awkward stages of relationships. Back then... he'd made her feel so happy, so fulfilled, so loved. For a long time, it stayed that way, but over time, things changed, and so did he. She began a different song, not willing to listen to the silence of the meadow, not willing to hear the emptyness around her.

_"It has been so long since we have talked, I hope that things are still the same. Hoping they will never change. Cause what we have can't be replaced; don't let our memories fade away...keep me in your heart for always."_

They hadn't been together for long... not long, as soon enough, Kikyo came back to the world of the living. At first everything was still okay, he'd promised that he was over her, that yes, he was happy she was alive, as he blamed himself for her death, but no, he was not still in love with her. But the longer she lingered, the more Kagome saw the change in her love. He became distant, easily confused, like he wasn't even fully paying attention. She shook it off, saying it was shock that his dead love from another life at returned.

_"You made me believe, that I can do almost anything. Stood right by me through the tears through everything!"_

Things got worse. He could no longer look her in the eyes, barely speak to her. She no longer felt the warmth of emotion when he held her, or touched her. But what made her see the truth, was when he lied. He had left, claiming to search for food, and didn't return until the break of morning. She had asked, and he had answered. But she knew... She knew he was lieing. He couldn't look at her, his voice was ditached, and she... she just knew. She knew, he no longer loved her. No longer cared.

_"I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true! You're the one I'll always miss, never thought that it would feel like this. I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through. In my heart you'll always be; forever baby I'll remember you."_

More tears were flowing from her now closed blue eyes. Small shudders ran through her delicate body. Because back then, even though she'd known, even though she saw how it all began, and continued... never once did she try to end it. She never broke it off with Inuyasha, never told him how this was effecting her, even though she knew he wouldn't care. She let it go on, she let herself be harmed by his lies, by his broken faith to her. She let him use her. She _let_ him break her down to nothing.

_"I promise you I won't forget, the times we shared, the tears we cried. You'll always be the sun in my sky. It may be fate that brings us back, to meet again someday even though we go seperate ways. You made me believe, that I could do almost anything. Stood right by me, through the tears through everything!"_

Though she cried, her voice did not waver, did not crack. Her memories crushed her, as she curled into a loose ball in the soft green grass under her. She couldn't handle it all. She'd loved, she'd lost but she had never let go. Instead she hurt herself more by holding on, believing that one day, he'd turn back to her, and things would all go back to the way they were. She was niave. She knew they never would, but she wished it to be so. Had she let go, had she finally let herself move forward before it was to late, she would not be as broken, and torn, as she remaind now. Because she'd let him, he came to believe her as his personal slave, and ningen pet. Because she'd let him...

_"If the day should come when you need someone, you know that I'll follow, I will be there, don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind, cause I'll remember you..."_

She stopped singing, unable to continue, as the words of the song sunk into her mind. She knew she had to be strong, she had to let go, and stop letting the past harm her. She knew... But she didn't know if she could. If she had the strength to let it go, her past. The memories she loved, even if they did hurt her... Even if they did make her remember... Make her remember him.

**A/N - Mkaii, soo, sad and gushy, yes, but I felt it was needed to see just how badly Inuyasha broke Kagome. She's always upset by Kikyo in the show, and in every fic I read, she's sad, but I've never exactly been shown the extent of how. So I thought it nessisary to show it myself. So voila. **

**Also, I do not own the songs sung by our dear Kaggy, the first being Memories, by Within Temptation, and the second, I'll Remember You, No Secerets.**

**I will attempt to work on another chapter before the end of this night, and hopefull put one out, but I cannot make any concrete promises as of now. I have two more exams to go, one for Piano and the other for History, so if things slow down again, I apologize, I am trying. I would also like to say, that during the next semster, I may not be able to get chapters out at the times I usualy do, as my classes will be different, and I may not be able to post in them as I have been. **

**Anywhooo, thank you all for your continuous support and love, and please, give me your imput and reviews :) Love ya'll3**

**-Ser**


	30. Chapter 30

~Sesshomaru~

He had been in his office, reading the many scrolls layed out before him on his desk when he'd heard it. It was beautiful, flowing and jsut aboslutely magnificent. The sound of her voice when she sang. He stopped reading and simply listened to the sound of her words. After a few moments, the words of her song sunk into him, as he heard just what is was she sang out.

_"__Together in all these memories I see your smile. All the memories I hold dear, darling you know I'll love you till the end of time! All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments, imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near; The silent whispers, silent tears..."_

He was not familur with the tune of her song, but something about the words made him sad. It was as if, within her words, her song, she was speaking a message, even in not purposly. The way she spoke of memories, how she held them dear to her heart... A growl escaped his throat. She was speaking of the hanyou. Singing him a song of sadness, one he did not deserve. He heard her come to an end for meer moments before starting again, with a different tune. Again, he was not familur with the melody.

_"It has been so long since we have talked, I hope that things are still the same. Hoping they will never change. Cause what we have can't be replaced; don't let our memories fade away...keep me in your heart for always. You made me believe, that I can do almost anything. Stood right by me through the tears through everything! I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true! You're the one I'll always miss, never thought that it would feel like this. I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through. In my heart you'll always be; forever baby I'll remember you."_

Again a growl took him over. He knew the message she was singing of, and was not happy with it. In an instant the growl was ended as a smell stopped him in mid thought.

_Tears... The miko is crying._

The miko was crying tears for his bastard half brother. Ones he did not deserve, nor would he have cared about. Sesshomaru moved to his balcony, and found the miko laying back on the untouched part of his garden. He could see the small orbs of salt water falling from her precious face, glittering in the sun before falling into the lushious grass below her. The more she sang of sadness, the more a pain in his chest grew. He had always known he cared deeply for the delicat miko, but he had always assumed that those feelings had waned away with time. He knew now that he had been wrong. If anything, those cursed feelings grew more with the three years they had avoided one another. And he knew now, because of those tears. He was hurting to see her hurt. He had to stop them. And he knew he would do anything to do so.

**Be carful Sesshomaru. Do not become to strong for her. Do not force into the state you are currently in.** His beast warned him, and Sesshomaru acknowledged him, with a mentle "Hn" before looking once more to his precious crying miko. A silent gasp escaped the demon lord as the miko stopped singing abruptly, and fell into a small ball in the grass, more tears forming around her. Her aura was dark, no longer purple and bright, but slowly becoming a brownish-red tone around her body.

In and second, he was jumping from his balcony and scooping the crying girl into his arms, cradling her into his body, holding her close.

"I am here miko, please do not cry."


	31. Chapter 31

~Kagome~

She gasped at the sudden close contact of the demon lord, but did not look up at him, or pull away. Nor did her tears cease, as she snuggled into his embrace, inable to move her arms around him, as his were restraining her own. She pressed her face into his chest, her body shuddering as she sobbed. She knew he had more than likely assumed that she was crying because of Inuyasha. But she also knew that that was only part of the reason. She knew her tears were for how she and the hanyou had drifted, and parted ways, but she also knew it was for the loss of her friends, that had grown to be her family.

"Miko.." He spoke softly to her, trying to coax her out of her teary state. When she didn't respond, he spoke once more to her.

"Kagome... This Sesshomaru knows the reasons for your tears, and is deeply sorry for the things Inuyasha has done to you. I'm sorry you are forced away from the people you have come to be family with. I just want you to know, that I am here. This one knows you find discomfert around his person, but also know that with time, I hope that changes. This one does not wish for you to resent being here, or being around me. Things may be hard now, but please know, things will get better. Your friends know that when things are safer, they are welcome to be here as well." He finished his speach, and she felt his arms tighten around her. She lifted her head.

"I don't resent being here. I don't resent you either." She sniffled, her soggy blue eyes, looking up into his molten gold orbes. They seemed to melt as she spoke.

"You do not?" He questioned after a moment of looking back at her. She shook her head slightly, a very small smile forming on her pink lips.

"No. If anything I am happy to be here. I am away from the one who has caused me much pain, and suffering. Yes it is hard to no longer have him around but it is for the best. Things are no longer as they were, I should stop acting as though they are. Though it is hard to be away from Kirara, Sango and Miroku, I know they will be okay, and I will see them again. Same goes for my true family in the future. I do miss them, but I know all will be okay with time." She sighed, and looked away from his eyes, focasing on the intricate pattern of his clothes.

"And I am far from resenting you." Her voice was low, and soft. A soft growl of question eminated from Sesshomaru, causing a slight short laugh from Kagome.

"You're helping me. I've been rude, bold, loud and disrespectful and yet here you are; helping me. Helping me get away from Inuyasha of all people. Taking me into your own home, and being nothing but nice to me... How could I possibly resent you for that?" Another short laughed escaped her, but it held a more sarcastic tone to it.

"I am no where near resenting you Sesshomaru." She looked down at her hands, that were resting on the lords chest softly. She looked farther down to see that she was sitting in his lap completely, her knees resting on one of his legs, her bottom on the other. Her skirt was bunched up on one of her legs, showing more thigh than usual. Slowly a red blossomed on her face and neck, her mind registering their postition.

She assumed he had as well, because he stood up, bringing her with him. But instead of putting her down, he walked a short ways away to a small swing set in a different part of the garden, and sat on it, making her straddle him. Her blush grew more.

"If you do not resent this Sesshomaru..." He began, looking into her eyes once more. "Than what do you feel for this one?" His deep baritone voice was low, and hoarse, sendind small shivers throughout her body that she fought to conceal.

"I... Well, I don't know..." Her voice as well, was soft, and shy. She saw his hand raise, and felt the tip of his fingers trail along the side of her face, stopping at her chin to raise it, making her look at him.

"This Sesshomaru cares for you miko. Cares deeply."


	32. Chapter 32

~Kagome~

Her eyes widened a large amount. Her skin was flushed all over, no longer just her face and neck. She could feel a certain warmth in her lower abdomen. The way he had spoken to her... More shivers were sent through her body, and she didn't think to try and conceal them.

_"This Sesshomaru cares for you miko. Cares deeply."_ Her blue eyes stared into his. She couldn't believe she had heard him say as he did. His golden eyes were intense as he looked back into hers, no lie laying in them. Her heart was fluttering like a humming bird.

"I-I care too." She muttered, unable to think of anything better. She felt him shift, and before she could say anything more, he had repostitioned them, so she was pressed more up to him, her thighs pressed tight to his hips. Her breathing was heavy, the small pit of warmth spreading through the lower areas of her body.

"You care... But dear miko, I more than care." His heated eyes boar into her own. "By your scent of arousal, you do as well." He whispered, his face very close to hers. Her body was trembling, but it was not from fear.

"I do... I more than care." Her voice wsa hoarse, and she swallowed a large lump in her throat, her nerves getting the best of her. She felt his hand trailing her face lighting, moving down to her neck, the other falling down her back to rest on her hips.

"This one is happy to hear that." He whispered his breath warming her lips. He looked to her eyes once more, as though asking for permission, and when she gave no objections, he moved in, closing the space between them, his lips crushing into hers, warm and soft. A small moan escaped her at the contact. She had craved this for so long, even though she had been unaware of the need until recently.

He nipped at her bottom lips gently, causing her to gasp, giving him entry to her mouth as his tongue dominated hers, exploring her mouth. She pressed more into him, deeping the touch between them. His hand tangled into her hair, the other rubbing her hips, moving down slightly to her rear, holding it tightly. Her own hands were wrapped around his neck, intertwined in his long silver strands.

After a few moments, he moved back slightly, allowing her to breathe, as he realized ningens needed to do. They both breathed heavily, staring into one anothers eyes. His heated and aroused, as hers was aroused, but shy.

"There is no need to be shy dear Kagome.." He murmered softly, catching her face in his hand, craddling it. She leaned into his touch. "It is in my nature Sesshy." She smiled softly, using her special nick name. This time he did not growl, but smirked at the name.

"You must find a better name for this one. That one is just... Weird." He confessed. She laughed.

"Would you preferr Fluffy?" She laughed again, when he shook his head, clearly hating the option.

"Than Sesshy it shall stay." She giggled, pecking his lips once more, moaning, when he made in impossible for her to pull away. When she was finally able, she gasped a soft laugh.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen." She confessed, watching as his eyes grew slightly wider.

"This Sesshomaru has only come to fully realize it as of recently, but I have wanted this for much longer than I have been aware." Kagome blushed. "I as well." She shifted on his lap slighty, and blushed more, as she felt the evidant evidance of his claim below her. He smirked.

"This one has always been aware of your presence around me. _Very_ aware." He said sensually, watching as another wave of shivers coarsed through her. He moved his hips slightly, pressed her bottom into his hard member more so. His heated stare made her look away, as she knew he could smell her arousal.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked after a moment. She was about to answer, but the voice of her young kit interupted them.

"Momma! Momma will you play with me please? Rin's still busy!" Shippo looked at her hopfully, and she looked to Sesshomaru. Seeing his obvious resentment of her son at the moment, she decided to tease him a bit.

"Of course hun. I'd love to. Go one to the garden play area and I'll meet you there in a moment." She smiled softly as the young fox nodded happily before running off to where she had said. A growl eminated from Sesshomarus chest. She put her hand on his face, tracing the purple markings that lay there.

"Now dear Sesshy... Whatever could be the problem?" She asked sensually, playing innocent.

"You know very well." It was true, she could feel his reasoning quite well through their clothed bodies. She pushed back a bit, making it worse for him, as in doing so, she had rubbed her bottom across his throbing member.

"_Se-ssho-ma-ru..._" She said, looking at him, she slowly slid off of his body and the swing, and stood up, not bothering to fix her very much bunched up skirt as she watched him.

"Miko..." He warned, growling, his arousal very clear and visible under his clothes.

"Now now, do not be so impationt. I'm not one to rush into things." She said, the end of her sentance serious. "I mean, I am a virgin so..." She winked at him, before turning and leaving the area, leaving her skirt up and very short for his viewing pleasure until she turned the corner and headed towards Shippo. She could hear his growling the whole way, a playful smile set on her face.

_Now __**that**__ is how to tease a demon._ She thought and laughed aloud. _Though it's guaranteed I'll be paying for that later..._ She blushed at the thought and sat down with Shippo, trying her best to keep her mind from Sesshomaru until later, when she was alone, or at the least, no longer around her son.

She looked up at the palace, and saw Sesshomaru on the balcony watching them. She smiled, and her eyes wandered for a moment, and she had to hold in a gasp as she could see a very obvious movment of his hand on his lower body. Her eyes were wide as it became very clear to her what he was doing. His face showed as much. She wasn't even sure he had realized she was watching him. She was unable to look away even in the slightest until he finished, and turned back into the room behind him. She could tell that by the end of this actions he had noticed her eyes on him, but not once did he stop, or look even slightly embaraced by being caught masterbating to the sight of her.

She was extremely aroused. Sesshomaru had just masturbated in front of her. _To_ her. She ecused herself from Shippo, claiming to be feeling unwell, and made her way to Sesshomaru's chambers. She needed to deal with this- this growing feeling in her body. She had never really felt it so strongly, but she knew what it was.

_Damn him_. _Damn him and his sexual body and just __**agh!**_ She thought as she burst into his room, finding him covered by nothing but a blanket as he lay in his bed reading what she assumed was some sort of scroll.

"Back already? I take it you found pleasure in this ones actions?" He smirked casually at her. She walked slowly towards him, like stalking her prey.

"That's one way to put it," She said before climbing onto his bed, and slowly over to him, on her hands and knees, hovering over his body, her hair dangling around her, trailing along his skin. Her face inches from his. She kept their bodies from touching, as she continued to hover over him, aware of the view her shirt and skirt would be giving him. His stare once again sent shudders through her. "From now on, never do that when I'm with a child." She demanded. "It's innaproprate, and very difficult to explain why I must leave immdiatly after." She growled sensually at him, sounding like an angery kitten.

"You're forgetting who is alpha." He winked at her, surprising her completely.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- Alright alright! Stop yelling at meeee! I know what I did was quite cruel, and I fully intended post have the next chapter finished for the day after that one was posted. I've just become quite busy with different school work, like Printmaking, and the fact that I have to produce a music video by the end of the month, AND pitch a play, with props, costumes and casts, again by the end of the month. Sooo :P I promised I would not give up on this story, as I have with my previous others, that I don't believe any of you know of, unless you know my previous account, DarkMoonVisions. All of those stories just...stopped. I promise this won't turn into the same thing.  
ALSO. I'd like to warn you in advance; I don't know how good I am with lemons, or limes, as I have never written one before now. You'd be surprised how blushy and shit you get writing this stuff! Mind you, I am at a younger age... mer. Anyway, on with this chapter, which you may find to be just as mean as the last... ;)**

**-Ser**

**...And here we go...**

~Sesshomaru~

As soon as she had left his presence, his mind went into a frenzy, utterly shocked that she had been able to up and leave, when he, himself was stunned, and still thouroughly aroused. He stood from the swing and with his demonic speed, raced back to his personal chambers; there was no way in _hell_ he was going to leave himself unattended to.

He knew very well that he could view the garden they played in through his balcony window. He knew and he took advantage. Sesshomaru waltzed out onto his balcony, and peered down at the miko entertaining her hyper child, a small smile gracing his lips.

**She would make a fantastic mother for our pups.** His beast mused, and Sesshomaru welcomed the thought, loving the idea of the miko below him becoming the mother to their powerful pups.

Thoughts of their previous activity ran through his mind, once again hardening his member. His eye refocased on the lovely giurl frolicing around, chasing young Shippo. His breath hitched in his throat when she tumbled into the grass, but not out of worry of her being hurt. Oh no. His amazing eyes had been able to see the wind get carried away with her skirt. The thin piece of orange fabric she had chosen for today, was very clearly revealing her gorgeous ass for his viewing pleasure. He was in pain, his member throbing so hard. His hand slowly inched down to where his inner pain eminated from. Under the waist band, his long, powerful fingers wrapping around himself tightly, and he allowing himself a near silent sigh of relief at the pressure. Though she had fixed her skirt, she still found amazing pleasure, simply by looking at her. He pumped himself fast and hard, eyes never leaving the mikos slim body. He lost track of time, totally consumed in his actions.

At one point, he blinked, coming back to reality, and realized, though he didn't know for how long, Kagome was watching him, eyes wide, and arousal clear, and potent in the air. But he did not stop. She had left him mid-pleasure earlyer, and he found this as an aid of pay back.

He finished happily, his mikos eyes still watching him as he turned on his heel and entered his room, closing the thick curtains behind him.

_Revenge is a sweet thing._ He thought as he could feel her aura, making it's way towards where he lay. He had undressed quickly, and dove under the covers grabing the first reading impliment he could find; simply for his amusment, and waited for her arousing arrival.

His door slammed open, and she stood in his doorway, flushed and very much turned on, as he could more than clearly sniff out in the air.

"Back already? I take it you found pleasure in my actions?" He smirked, watching as she glided towards his bed, looking more like a hot demoness than a miko.

"That's one way to put it." She surprised him by climbing onto his bed, on all fours, and crawled over to him, hovering inches from his body. Her raven locks tickling his oh so sensitive skin.

"From now on, never do that when I'm with a child." _Feisty_. He thought, "It's innapropriate, and very difficult to explain why I must leave immediatly after." She growled, making him harden more, as to him, she sounded more like a sexy puppy, than an angry Kagome.

"You're forgetting who is alpha." He sent her a little wink before flipping them both over, allowing him dominance, hovering above her as he leaned in and dominated her mouth with his own, kissing her hard and fast, like an unknown fire was burning inside him. And her it seemed, as she returned the feiry kiss with excitement. He pulled away, his golden eyes glimmering with mystery, staring into her star-struck blue eyes.

"We shall have to change that, _Ka-go-me._"

**A/N- DON'T HATE ME. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I KNOW I BASICALLY LEFT IT OFF AT THE SAME PLACE AS THE LAST ONE!** **But, in a different perspective, and a slightly longer ending. But don't worry, I plan on having the next one up asap. Love ya'll**

**-Ser**


	34. Chapter 34

~Kagome~

She gasped at the sudden change in postion, melting into his feirce kiss, still in a dream state from the first time they had kissed.

"We will have to change that, _Ka-go-me_." A large sensual shutter drove through her body, and she heard a low aproving growl start in his chest, as his eyes roamed her petite pody beneath him. She took the chance to do the same.

His sculpted neck, and collar bone, leading to his amazingly tones chest, down to his abdomen. That was when she realized; the only thing covering the rest of his body from her, was a thin red and gold blanket. Her eyes slowly followed the light silver hair trail to the blankets beginning, feeling slighlty disapointed when she could look no further. She heard a low chucked from Sesshomaru. She glanced back up to find that his eyes had made their way back up to hers, and he'd caught her roaming his own body. But she could tell by the mystevious smile, that he did not mind. Not at all.

"Liking what you see?" He inquired playfully, causing her cheeks to flush a beautiful pink shade.

"Maybe..." She smled back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him down to her, so she could place a very soft, passionate kiss upon his lips. She could feel his chest rumbling as he growled. She pulled away and quirked a carved eyebrow at him. He shook his head.

"Do not mistake this ones growl as a bad thing. It is, infact, the opposite." He kissed her once more, softly, before looking back into her stunning blue eyes, a question laying in his own. "Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Were you being honest? You are a virgin?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes, Sesshy. I was telling the truth. I Kagome Higurashi, have still yet to be penitrated." She winked. He growled again -she was beginning to be quite turned on by this sound- as his beast, and hardened member were _loving_ the thought of being the first -and perhaps the only?- male to ever "Penitrate" the young miko.

"You... You will -hopefully- be the first..." She whispered softly, her face bright red. Sesshomarus head snapped up, eyes wide and wild with lust.

"You truely want this Sesshomaru to - to do this? With you? To actually touch you?" He asked bewildered.

"Well-do you want to?" She stuttered, suddenly extremly self conscious. Her face warmed as she felt his hand caress her cheek softly, his golden eyes molten with emotion.

"Dear Kagome... I have wanted that for years." His voice was soft, and she detected nothing but truth in his words. Tears sprung to her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Why do you cry?" He asked, his face showing the panic he felt. She smiled.

"I never thought I'd hear that- from anyone, - let alone you..." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Sweet Kagome... I'd be a fool to not want this."

Kagome made her way out from under his body, standing from the bed, and turning back to face him, dress crumpled, hair a mess. She could now very clearly see the panic on his face. "Kagome?" He called her name almost heart broken. She grabed at the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down slowly, the sound filling the silence in the room. She let the orange dress fall to the ground, pooling around her feet as she stepped out of it, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear - both of which were purple and black lace. She watched as he gapped at her, stunning both at her body, and her bold move.

"I have never wanted someone, the way I want you. Not even- not ever him. Never cared for someone like this, lusted for someone, simply _wanted_ someone... The way I want _you_."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N - Alright, I apologize greatly for the lapse in posting. As I have mentioned before, I have a lot of projects due at the moment, and I just created my time table for my next year (Grade 11 baby! :P ) So as of right now, things are hectic, but I'm writting when I can. Also, I've had short term writers block in this period of time, but for some reason, a miracle occured today in my math class, and this chapter was born. The ending may infuriate some of you, as I tend to do, but I will work hard to complete chapter 36 by monday, or hopefully tuesday. Only time shall tell...**

**-Ser**

~Sesshomaru~

He was stunned. Her words, her actions, he could not believe she was so bold.

**You are surprised?** His beast asked, very amused. He should have seen something of this sort coming, as he did know, very well, the personality of young Kagome. When he came back to reality, he saw that she was becoming increasingly nervous. With his demon speed, he was off of the bed and attacking her within a second. He claimed her lips, his hands running over her luscious body, grazing over the places her cursed fabric hid from him.

"There had never been a female, that I have ever been interested in. Aroused by. Tempted by. Lusted for. Not until you." He whispered onto her swollen lips. He could feel a shiver run throughout her body, feel her against him.

"Do you really mean that?" She whispered, averting her eyes from him. Gentally, Sesshomaru ran his hand up her nerve-covered body, reaching her delicate, quivering chin, pulling her face up making her meet his eyes. He purposly let his normally hiden emotion seep through, into his soft, glittering eues. He saw her saphire blue eyes widen, having seen such emotion, that was forever hiden from the world.

"Kagome," His voice was husky, yet oh-so soft. "The words you spoke to me, the feelings you gave, this Sesshomaru understands. I feel the same. Though, never in my life will I be able to understand what it was you found admirable in that disgrace of a living being, I understand the unrequitedness, the inability to express the feelings you hold, deep in your heart. To feel something, that over time, you come to believe nearly forbidden. Posion." His voice cracked slightly, unused to portraying emotion as he had.

"I understand, but I know that neither of us need to feel that way anymore!" He watched as she put the pieces of his words together, and understanding clicked into her mind. Tears formed in her stunning eyes.

"Oh Sesshomaru... did I really do that to you..? I put you through the same hidious torture of pain that Inuyasha put me through?" He shook his head feircly.

"Never. Never have you treated me in any form close to how he was to you. You have always been kind to this Sesshomaru. Caring, strong, alive, a true hearted person. Before this one knew it, you were all my beast would allow me to see in my mind. No matter what I did."

Her forming tears fell over, and she jumped up hugging him tightly, nuzzling her face into his neck. He could feel her soft flesh pressing hard against his body, reminding him of his previously aroused state.

"I never knew... Never thought it remotly possible..." She murmmered softly.

Sesshomaru rummbled, and began running his claws lightly along her skin, deciding to deal with his aroused state. His hands fell to her hips, and very carfully, he pressed her against him, making her very much aware of what she had done to him. He heard her gasp and moan at the contact.

"Miko... Only you can create such a reaction." He growled sexually into her ear. "As only you, can fix it." He picked her up with ease, and threw her onto the bed, joining her immediatly after, attacking her neck with his lips, grazing her skin with his razor sharp fangs, causing her to gasp as her delicate skin rose with goose bumps at his touch. His hands gripped at her hips, holding her down under him, as she squirmed and writhed with pleasure.

He moved from her delisious neck, down to her chest, one hand rising back up, to remove her body of the black and purple lace bra she had adorned. Once her beautiful mound were free, he latched onto one, suckling and nipping at it, bathing in the bliss of her increasinly load moans. He felt her move her hands to his neck, entangling her fingers into his silk silver strands, tugging lightly, making Sesshomaru move further down her body. He stopped a moment, at her fluttering stomach, as he realized this to be a place of sensitivity. He placed a cluster of butterfly light kisses around her belly-button, smirking as her stomach caved inwards as she gasped.

He continued his journey dowards, and stopped just above the top of her panties. Instead of removing the bothersom fabric, he stood, leaving the heat of her body, and stood before her. She wimpered sadly at his disapearance, but stopped as she realized what he was doing.

Slowly he removed his outer clothes, and ever more slowly, began to strip himself of his inner garments, revealing his full girth to her, smirking as her eyes widened a large amount.

"Do not worry _Kagome_... I'll make sure it's a _pleasurable_ experiance, not a painful one." He stalked towards her. "I may even be gental, as it is your first time." He growled sensually, crawling towards her now. "But do not expect me to always be _gental_." he stopped at her soaking mound of nerves, inhaling her godly sent of arousal. He ripped the slip of fabric from her body, and took a slow, long swipe with his tongue, loving how she gripped at the sheets, gasping out in utter bliss.

"Who... Who said I wanted you to be gental?" She gasped out, panting slightly. He growled and feircly attacked her virgin hole, giving her absolutely, no mercy.

**Finally. She is our.**

_We are not mating her._

**Not yet.**

**A/N- yea yea, I realize I do this alot, so don't be all mad xD**

**Ironically, While writting this chapter out, and typing it again, now, I've been listening to **_**Still Doll**_**, by Kanon Wakeshima. Also known as the end theme song from Vampire Knight's first season. The actual music, looking back now, kinda fits the situation, ironcally enough. **

**For those of you, who have never heard it, there are many english inturpritations. This is the meaning of the song, I have come to know;**

_**His Miss Alice  
With your glass eyes.  
What kind of dreams  
Can you see?  
Are you fascinated with?**_

_**Still  
My heart tears  
And drifts  
Stuck in the patched crevices  
Are memories.**_

_**Hi Miss Alice  
With those fruitful lips  
To whom does love  
Cast away?  
Is lamented?**_

_**Already  
I spin my words  
Feverish tongue  
Has turned cold  
The song to love  
Can't be sung either.**_

_**Still you do not answer.**_

_**Still you do not answer...**_

**This isn't the best inturpritation I have found, but I've found it is the most common. There are better ones, but for lazy reasons, this is the one I'm sharing. But yeah, thank you to all who stay posted, and updated for this rambling story of mine, it means alot :D Special thanks you AracyaDragonPet, for constantly being there, reviewing, and talking to me back and forth, for whatever the reason. **

**Stay posted! :***

**-Ser**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N- As usual, I apologize for the delay. I am now fully over that flu, and back to school. Once I got my notebook back, I found that instead of that half chapter I had written out, I had less than that, so since tuesday, I've been revising, and writting the restof chapter 36. And here we are :) Let me know what you think :)**

**-Ser**

~Sesshomaru~

Those words of hers sent him over the edge.

_Who said I wanted you to be gental?_ Her hoarse, pleasure filled voice rang in his mind, driving him mad. He ravished her flower eagerly, bathing in the pleasure of her moans. He felt her writh under his gental, yet firm grip on her body. His eyes flitted up, catching her own, hazed eyes, seeing her lust and want that laid there. If filled him with joy to see her as she was, feeling as she was, because of him. _For _him.

Slowly, his eyes still entrapping hers, he entered a single diget into her core, feeling her slick walls. Her moans filled the room, making Sesshomaru harder than he had ever been. He increased his pace, soon adding another, and then one more finger to his movements, his thumb working on her clit.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped and he felt she was coming close. He began to move faster.

"Yes my sweet Kagome, let yourself fall!" He purred softly to her, and comenced lapping up her honey flavored juices as she shattered, screaming his name for the world to hear.

He kissed his way up her body, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Sesshomaru carfully nipped at her soft earlobe, and growled softly in her ear.

"Was that your first orgasum _Ka-go-me_?" He felt her body shudder as shiveres were sent down her spine in reaction to his voice, swelling his pride. She entangled her fingers into his fine hair.

"Mhmmm." She paused, "But I'm more than fairly certain, I said not to be gental." She giggled sexualy, earning a low apriciative moan from the painfully erect demon hovering above her.

"This Sesshomaru did not realize he was being as such." He licked her neck, and Kagome gasped.

"Now, I'm sure the _Great Demon Lord of the Western lands __**Sesshomaru**_ can be anything but gental." She giggled again, and then stopped. He pulled back to look at her for a moment. She continued. "Though I will _never _doubt your ability to make pure love. Be gental, and kind. Powerful, yet vunerable in the hands of your partener. Your mate. To make love, and not just sex." She pulled his face down to hers and place a delicate kiss on his shocked lips. In order to compose himself, he went back to work on her neck, but his beast had other things in mind.

**It's as tough she can read our mind.**  
_Hn._ Sesshomaru was to distracted by his task to answer more than that.

**We shall mate her.** That got his attention.  
_No. Not now. I will never do that without her consent._ His beast paused a moment.

**Ask her.**  
_What!?  
_**She could be very much ready and willing, but you, -we- will never know unless you ask her!** Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him, confused as to why he was doing that.

"Sorry Kagome." He sighed a pulled back a moment. He watched her softly, as she was playing with one of his many, long strands of silver hair. He smiled at how her eyes were wide with awe of the strand. He couldn't help but say the following;

"You know... This hair, that you seem very fond of... If one day, you were to become a demon, you too would probably grow hair as such." Her eyes widened. "Perhaps not this colour, as that is a family trait, but still." He caught her eyes, hoping she would see what he was trying to say. After a moment, it was clear to him, that she did not. He held in a sigh.

There was a knock at the door. "Erm.. Eh, lord Sesshomaru... The Eastern Elder is here..." He heared Jaken stammer from the other side. A growl escaped him, and he looked back down, helplessly at Kagome. She smiled softly.

"Go."

"But Kagome, -I mean... - I'm sorry... This one doesn't have a choice. I can't let the Elders wait." His eyes were sad, as he really did not want to leave his beautiful miko. She reached up and caressed his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

"Go. I promise, I will _always_ be here waiting for you." Her words made his heart swell with emotion. He nodded and stood, dressing quickly, and with one last, longing glace, he exited the room. He heard her sigh from the other side of the room.

"I'm so sorry Kagome..."

**Coward.**

...~Inuyasha~...

He had been watching the palace for days now, catching a glimps of the children everynow and then. More often than not he would see Kagome sitting in one place in the garden. He guessed she had chosen her _Spot_ as he called it. She had one back at the village too.

-Flashback-

_"Kagome, why do you come here all the time?" Inuyasha asked, loving the feeling of his sweet human girl raking her soft fingers through his hair. He heard her sigh._

_"Because love... It's peaceful. It's beautiful... I love it here." They sat under a very large evergreen tree, watching the sunset, as the tree sat upon a large hill, with the perfect view._

_"Do you mind that I am here with you..?" He asked hesitantly. He looked up and saw her smiling, looking down upon him._

_"Inuyasha... You are what makes this spot complete."_

-Flashback end-

Inuyasha scoffed at the memory. It had been so long ago, nearly three years now. Things were different now. He was different.

The only reason Inuyasha hadn't swooped in and taken Kagome away from her damned half-brothers palace, is because he knew she went here freely, and knew that as soon as he tried, she would simply "sit" his ass into the core of the earth, and the run back to Sesshomaru. He had been able to sence a growing relationship between the two and it made him sick. Kagome was _his._ Only his. Even if things were different now, and they didn't have the relationship they once did, she was still his forever. She'd promised, long ago, and he would forever hold it to her.

-Flashback-

_"Hey Kags... Promise me something?" Inuyasha was holding Kagome tightly in his arms, sitting in a tree top looking at the glittering stars above._

_"What is it Inuyasha?" He blushed for a moment._

_"Promise me, that not matter what happens, you will stay by my side forever." She twisted her neck to look at him._

_"Of course I will. Nothing could take me away from you. Nothing." They kissed softly, and resumed watching the beautiful sky._

-Flashback end-

She was his, and said she would be forever, yet here she was, frolicing about with his enemy brother. He knew he needed to get her back, but first, he needed to rid himself of these beads, garnishing his neck. He'd already tried the old hag, but to no avail, they were still there.

-Flashback-

_"Get them off you old hag!" He had the poor priestess dangling from the floor, gasping for air._

_"I- I can't!" She managed and cough out._

_"Why the fuck not!" He slammed her back into a wall.  
"Only... The.. The-miko. Who summoned them.. upon you..." She coughed. "Can remove them!" She was clawing at his hand, desperate for air. _

_"Son of a bitch!" He dropped her like dirty laundry onto the floor, and left the hut, cursing, and his blood boiling. _

_Kaede was crumpled on the floor, curled into a broken ball, coughing and gasping for air._

_"Run... Kagome..." She was able to whisper before passing into an eternal slumber, and awaiting Miroku, or Sango, to find her._

-Flashback end-

**A/N- Annnnd there it is folks. Chapter 36. PLEASE don't hate me for killing off dear Kaede. I felt it nessisary. The flashbacks were showing how loving and true Inuyasha used to be, before something changed him (That something is still undecided) and I felt the final, most recent even should show just how big he has changed. ALSO. Don't hate me for not de-flowering Kags xD She'll get there, don't worry ;)**

**So please, fill that sexy little box below, with reviews! Love you all, and will post when I can! ;D**

**-Ser**


	37. Chapter 37

~Kagome~

She laid on the bed for what seemed like hours, when in reality, it was all of 15 minutes. She sighed and sat up, stretching her back. She looked down at herself, and found that she was still naked.

_Well that would be a nice surprise for him if he were to walk back in, now wouldn't it?_ She laughed at her own poor humour, and slid off of the saten covered bed, and looked around the room for something to cover her body with. Dressing herself back into the orange sundress from before, she exited the room quietly, and decided to talk another walk through the garden. On her way out of the palace, she combed her hair back, and pulled a green ribbon out of the pocket of her dress, tieing her hair into a wavy, curly ponytale, that bounced with her movements. She couldn't help but replay the days events over and over in her head.

_I almost had __**sex**__ with Sesshomaru! __**The**__ Sesshomaru! ...And he wanted it..._ A crimson blush trespassed onto her skin, coating her face and arms. She stood on a wooden bridge over a small river of koi fish, and rested her arms on the railing, looking out into the small area, blue eyes shinning. A smile that she couldn't help but let show was glued to her glowing face. If she felt this happy now, she could hardly imagin how she would feel after...

"Oi." The voice snapped her out of her trance, and had her set on full alert immediatly. Her whole body tensed at the sound. She raised her eyes from the koi pond, and slowly turned her body to face the other side of the bridge. There, pertched on the railing was the male she had run away from. The one who had caused her enough pain for a lifetime. The man she had almost felt free from.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered, fear seeping into her voice. He cocked his head sideways.

"Why are you afraid of me? Since when are you afraid of me?" His voice was small, and it made her eyes widen. That was what he used to sound like, before...before he turned into the monster she now knew. She looked into his eyes, and found them full of sadness.  
"What have I done... To make you afraid of me Kagome...?" His voice wavered softly. Tears sprung to the mikos eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Without her permission, her hand rose slowly, and touched his cheek softly, holding it a moment on the tips of her fingers, before lowering her hand in realization. She knew, that even if he had finally come to the realization of what he'd done, even if he'd changed again... She no longer loved him... She loved...

The feel of her hand seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he'd been in, as he grabbed her slightly raised arm, and pulled her into his grasp, not letting go. He clamped his other hand over her mouth, to cease any on coming screams that may have occured.

"Now you listen here, wench. I don't know where you found the balls to up and leave -with my half-_brother_ of all people, but you are not getting let off easy for it. No way in **hell**." Kagome squirmed as much as she could, desperate to relieve herself from his crushing grasp on her torso. The tears from before, were now falling down her face, as her body convulsed in fear. The man she used to love, used to cherish, was now holding his life in her hands, and she knew, he would not hesitate to destroy her. Not even for a moment.

_Sesshomaru..._ Her mind pleaded desperatly for him.

"Keh. It was an interesting chase, you know. I had the difficulty of tracking you, then had to think of a way to get to you without you using that damned word." He chuckled darkly. "Who would have thought that the mighty and feirce shikon miko, would fall for such an easy trick, of words." He tightened his hold. "_Oh Kagome._" He mimicked his former self. "_Whatever have I done to hurt you so?_" He stood on the railing, bringing her body with him, holding her, like a villian does a hostage.

"You're **mine** bitch. It would do you some good not to forget it." He jumped from the bridge into the forest, and began his return back to a place, to thought Sesshomaru would never look. _Could_ never look.

~Sesshomaru~

The elder had just made his leave, and a worn out Sesshomaru leaned back in his plush work chair, sighing, and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, and familure, yet dreadful scent, seeped its way into his naisal cavities.  
_Kagome is crying. Why._ He jumped from his desk, and flew out to where the source seemed to be.

_Where is she..?_ His mind was going wild, inable to comprehend the situation.

**Stop for a minute you fool! ** His beast bellowed, calling for attention.

**There is anothers scent here.** He pointed out, and after a moment of close attention, Sesshomaru's whole body was wracked in tremors of anger, and fear for his beloved. He had to find her. He flew out his aura, and pounced into the sky, flying far, and wide his aura calling for the girl. His eyes seeping with bloody red, and his demon marks glowing.

_Inuyasha. __**Inuyasha. **_They spoke as one.


	38. Chapter 38

...~Inuyasha~...

She was finally his again. He knew the place he was about to hide her, was the ultimate place to go. There was no way in hell his high and mighty brother would ever think of going to this place. And after a moment of though, he was fairly certain that only he and Kagome could even get to this place.

He glanced at the passed out female slumped against the tree across the clearing. He had tied up her arms behind her back and tied her ankles together. He had even thought to gag her; just in case. She was slumped and crumpled against the tree, like a broken rag doll. Her raven locks fell over her shoulders, curtaining her face from his view, though he didn't have to see it to know what was there. Her stunning eyes would be closed off from the world, heavy black lashes casting shadows upon her pale cheeks. Her full lips would be parted -had the thick cloth not been in place-, the bottom thicker than the top. He didn't doupt that there would be light streaks across her otherwise flawless face; streaks of dried tears. Or fresh depending on if she still was able to cry while asleep. He couldn't remember. Her body shuddered lightly with her breathing, worn from the fight she'd put up.

_If anything hasn't changed it's that._A small part of him thought, glad that that specific part of her remaind intact. Inuyasha cracked his neck, and his knuckles and strood over to the unconcious girl before him. With one lift he had her on his shoulder, head dangling like a bobble head over his back, hair streaming downwards like a river of black blood. Her hands that were still tied rested uncomfertably against her own back, while Inuyashas arms and hands had snaked around her waist and behind her knees holding her in place against his body.

"Keh. She's gotten a tad heavy than she used to be." He adjusted her body's postion, and turned to face his desitination point.

"Inu...Yasha?" A hesitant voice asked from behind a small flurry of bushes. "Inuyasha, what are you doing!?" The voice became more concreate, and bold, infuriated with what it's person saw. Inuyasha turned his head slightly, and found his old not-so-much-friend Koga standing at the edge of the small clearing.

"Keh. What does it matter to you?" He glared at the wolf demon, not to happy with his unplanned arrival.

"Wha-what does it matter to me?! Did you seriously just fucking ask me that?!" Koga threw his hands out in exasperation. "I walk into this clearing, smelling both you and Kagome, and Kami, I was hoping that maybe- _maybe_- you guys had made up. But instead, I find you holding her body like a corpse over your shoulder, the smell of old tears, and see that you've tied her up! Are you fucking crazy!?" Koga was turning red in disgust and anger. "Kagome is my friend, and you damn well better have a good explaination for me finding you doing this to her." He was getting closer to where Inuyasha stood.

"Stay where you are wolf-boy." He demanded. He enlongated his claws and gripped on to Kagomes body tighting, creating small cresent moon holes in her body. The smell of blood seeped into the cool air around them. "Stay where you are, or more is spilled." He had a wicked grin on his face, eyes gleaming dangerously. Koga was shocked. If there was any doupt that the old Inuyasha was gone, there wasn't now. "Inuyasha... What are you doing..?" He whispered, holding his hands out carfully. The dog demon took a few steps back as he answered.

"Taking back what is rightfully mine." With those words he leaped backwards, falling down into the magical portal between there world, and the next.

...~Koga~...

Koga stood helplessly in front of the Bone Eaters well, inable to really move, to really comprehend what had just become his reality. He stared down into the gaping black hole, that had carried Inuyasha and Kagome into the world of Kagomes origin.

_Inuyasha... You really have lost your mind, haven't you?_ Koga thought sadly. Even though the two demon men were always fighting over the young miko, over the years he had come to believe the thick headed dog as his friend. Seeing him change so completely, it saddened him greatly. He hoped with all his heart that Kagome would be okay. He had heard of the power explosion before she had excaped, and had been worried sick ever since.

_Kagome... Please be okay!_ His knees gave out from under him, and the mighty wolf demon was kneeling before the well, tears threating to fall. But he wouldn't let them. For Kagome's sake, he would not. Could not. She had been stronger than anyone he had ever encountered, dealing with the mutts changes and never once straying from her loyal ways, until she was forced to, by her friends and family. That was the trait, he had found, was the best about her. No matter what was done, no matter who said what, did what, or threatened to do, she forgave. She stuck by her words, and never, did she give up on someone. She had even adopted a small demon as her own, which in anyone elses standereds, was unspeakable. In simpler terms, young Kagome Higurashi, had become Koga's hero.

"I will do whatever I can to save you. I know you have never loved me, and I don't care if you ever do. But you are family regardless. I protect my family. I _will_ protect you." Koga spoke aloud for anyone and anything to hear him. On those words, he vowed, Kagome would come back alive.

Koga stood on the edge of the well, anticipating what it would feel like, traveling deminsions. With a quick breath he stepped off of the ledge, and fell through the small opening to the well; only to jarr his legs as he landed on the dirt floor at the bottom.

"Awww hell!" He shouted to the sky. His Kagome was out of his reach. He could not travel between the worlds. Only she and Inuyasha could, for a reason he would never come to know. He leaped out of the well, and exited the clearing with a sad look behind him. He had to figure out a way. He headed for the village, intent on telling Sango and Miroku what he had seen.

_Good luck Kags... Be okay would ya?_


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- Alright. I know this story is already rated for high content, but I want to warn you ahead of time anyway that this chapter, or possibly the next few chapters, will high a**** severe amount of adult content****. -And not the hot and sweaty, sexy-good kind either. So if you wish to skip on ahead, or wait for further chapters, by all means ****go ahead****. What happens here will be spoken of later on in the story, so you will not be forever lost on the matter. Thank you for reading.**

**-Ser**

~Kagome~

She awoke, groggy and extremely confused. She felt dirty and gross, her skin holding a dusty tone to it. She looked at her arm and found herself covered in dirty.

_Well that explains that... But where in the hell am I?_ She looked around the dark room in which she lay. She couldn't see a think except a small slip of light coming from the bottom of the door. She made a move to lean closer to the small shaft of light, but was caught, and inable to proceed. She squinted her eyes, and was able to make out small make-shift shackles around her ankles, and found that her arms were still bound togther. The gag was gone, but that didn't make breathing any easyer in the damp room.

"H-" She could not make a sound. She wanted to say _"Hello? Hello, is anyone out there? Why am I here?" _ And as she opened her mouth to try once more, she heard heavy foot steps towards the door, and a shadow was cast where the slip of light used to be. Kagomes breath caught in her thoat as the events of her kidnapping flashed into her mind, causing her blood to boil in anger, but her skin to sheen over with fear.

The door was creaked open, and the tall figure stepped inside, closing the door behind him. She didn't see, but rather felt, his presence move closer to her. After many years spent by his side, she knew Inuyasha's aura in her heart, even now that it had changed, and knew that the man leaning over her cowaring body, was none other than the traiter half-breed himself.

"Well. You're finally awake. It's about fucking time." His voice was rough, and it reminded her of the old days. If anything, that would be the only thing that hadn't changed about her former love, his voice. Even his eyes were different. They no longer held that beautiful warmness to them that Kagome had come to love. Now they were always cold, hard and distant. Like golden rocks. She heard him kneel down before her, and jumped when she felt his fingers graze her cheek. Though she still couldn't see a thing, her eyes were desperatly wide in attempt to make out _anything_ in the room that could help her.

The grazing fingers moved from her face down her neck and rested on her shoulder a moment.

"Kagome... Running like you did... That was a horrible move. True, you would have been punished for the stunt you pulled, nearly turning me human, but I can tell you now... This will be ten times worse than what that would have been." He tsked twice. "I hope you've learned your lesson wentch. And if you haven't... You will." By the time he finished his sentance, his hand had begun to move once more, at first lightly along her arm, but he soon used more pressure, grabbing her arm and lifting her up and off the floor, ignoring the yelps of pain that left her body. He pulled her face close to his, his arms gripped each arm. She could feel his breath on her face, and it was nausiating to her.

"You are _mine._" His voice was soft, but stern, as if ordering her to agree. But even if she had planned to -which she did not- she would not have had time, as he smashed his lips to hers before she had time to take a breath. His grip on her body was iron tight, not even able to squirm as she tried to free herself from he intruding kiss. She clamped her lips together, refusing his entry, but he simply bit down on her lip, causing her to cry out in pain as crimson tears left her bruised bottom lip. He took advantage of the cry, and intruded her gasping mouth, his tongue swirling around her mouth, hot and angry. She made a cry of distaine in her throat.

Inuyasha ripped her shirt from her dirt covered body, uncaring as to where it landed, or what condition it was now in. He took hold of her breasts and held them firmly, but it was nothing she could enjoy. She tried her best to tear herself away from the beast that he was, but he held her strongly, and she knew she had no chance, but that did not mean she was to give up. Her body may not be as strong as him, but her will and her mind power always had been supior to his own. But she knew that her will power wouldn't exactly help her in this situation.

_Inuyasha... Why?_ Her thoughts were desperate, and she couldn't help but cry, though not for her self in the situation, but for the loss of who he used to be. Tears sprung and rolled down her face, clearing the dirty in a path along her skin. Inuyasha was still tearing at her clothes, and before she had even realized, her body was completely bare, and she shivered from the cold. His mouth felt hot, and his tongue slimy as he moved along her skin, sucking and nipping at her neck, and he was far from gentle. She was unable to tell if it was saliva, blood or tears sliding across her bare skin. Inuyasha was making a constant growling noise, and she knew that he was utterly content with how easy she was to control.

_Control... That's it!_ Kagome suddenly remembered he slight power over him, and how he'd foolishly removed the gag from her mouth. As it was, he had abandoned her mouth, and was now fondling her breast with his mouth, biting her nipple, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Inuyasha!" She sobbed. Sucking in a breath, and waiting for him to release her nipple from his teeth, she prepaired herself to speak. As soon as her bruised mound was removed from his mouth, the words slipped from her swollen lips.

"Inuyasha, sit!" As soon as the words left her mouth, he crashed into the muddy concrete below them, and Kagome attempted to hobble away, towards the door, but Inuyasah grabbed her ankle, making her crumbled to the floor painfully.

"Damn you Kagome! Damn you!" He bellowed. "If you can't cooperate while awake, I guess I'll just have to take you while you're unconcious!" With those words, and a quick gasp of breath from the shaking miko, Inuyasha took her head, and smashed in onto the floor, immediatly reduring her into a deep sleep, and even causing slight bleeding from the head.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N- Alright, so that last chapter didn't end up **_**as**_** bad as it was going to be. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to write out that particular scene in details, and I spent four days on it, and it wasn't even that long .-. But hopefully this one will better for you all :)**

**-Ser**

~Kagome~

She woke up slowly, feeling as if though something was dragging her constantly back into her sleeping state. Not that she minded, the more awake she became, the more her head and rest of her body began to ache. A low moan escaped her, as she attempted to move and was nothing but sore throughout her body. As she stretched a bit, she felt the prickling of claws trail along her side, sending shivers throughout her, and making her gasp. Her eyes shot open, and found that the cold dark room was no longer all that dark. She could see Inuyashas face and naked body quite clearly, must to her displeasure. Oh, how she used to dream of such an event. She used to wish that some day, he would love her enough to be with her as they were at that very moment. To see him naked, and him her. To make love for the first time... _Her_ first time... Unknowest to her, tears began to fall from her eyes, at the realization of what more than likely occured in her slumber. Inuyasha laughed at her reaction.

"Finally catching up to reality are we?" He chuckled, grabbing her ass. She flinched away from his touch. "Don't fight me." He growled. His eyes flashing a redish-brown. Her body just shook, and she opened her mouth to speak, but found herself gaged once more.

"I couldn't have you pulling that little "Sit" stunt again, now could I?" He said, answering her unspoken curiousity. She watched with fear as he began to do things to her body, that she wished had never happened to her. Not like this. Not with him.

_Sesshomaru!_

~Sesshomaru~

He was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, on and on, all but creating a trail in the wooden floor. He had been pacing for what seemed like hours on end, in the little hut that had used to belong to that old miko lady. Sango sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, her face in her hands as she thought. Miroku was leaning against the door, his blue-green eyes hazed over, as if oblivious to what was going on. Kouga sat quietly in a corner, frozen in place.

"We _need _to find a way." Sesshomaru insisted for what had to have been the 15th time in the past hour. He had followed their scent to the village and the well, and unable to draw to a conclusion, had found Kagomes friends. The wolf demon had told him what he had witnessed, and sent Sesshomaru spiraling downwards in a panic. He had been pacing the room ever since, the whole group hoping to think of a way to get through the well.

"Well what is it that allows Kagome and Inuyasha to go through the well? Why only them?" Kouga mumbled from where he sat, not lifting his head. Sango sighed.

"Well, the only person who was around when Kagome first arrived to our time, was Inuyasha and Kaede..." She trailed off, her voice growing thicker, and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop a sob from escaping. Miroku rushed to her side, and put a protective arm around her shoulder, looking up at Sesshomaru to explain.

"Not even three days ago, we came into this hut seeking the Priestess Kaede -Lady Kikyos younger sister. But... when we arrived... we found her collapesed on the floor, claw marks on her arms and neck. We suspect, well..." He tightened his arm around a shaking Sango, who struggled to get ahold of herself. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That explains much." He commented, as he had breifly scented the smell of death and decay on this hut before and after he had entered. Sango took a few deep breaths and nodded to her love, signifying that she was ready to continue.

"Because only Kaede and Inuyasha were around during Kagomes arrival, what we know is only stories we've been told over time. Apparently, on Kagomes 16th birthday, she went into a small hut on her land in the future, and was pulled into the well by a demon known as Mistress Centipead. Never before then had the well ever done anything of the sort. Anything at all really. But she was pulled in before the eyes of her younger brother Souta, and did not return for nearly two weeks. As it were, the demon was able to slice the Shikon no Tama from Kagomes stomach. Apparently, when Kikyos body parished with the jewel, it too reincarnated into Kagomes body, giving her the power to travel through time in the sacred well. Once the incident happened, and the jewel was shattered, Kagome decided to go home... And destiny has it... She decided to return." She sighed. "Because of her spiritual powers, we believe Kagome is able to travel from this world to ours. As to why Inuyasha is able... I think it is because he was magically sealed to a tree by Kikyo's power, and Kagome shares that power... Maybe he travels using some remains of it in his body...?" She trailed off in sentace, unsure of her theory. Miroku looked stunning. The idea had never occured to any of them. Miroku planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You're a genious!" He exclained, and Sesshomaru and Kouga couldn't help but nodding in ageement.

"We need to find another miko. One who will give me the power to go through the magical portal and save my love." Sesshomaru declaired, earning a surprised look from them all. Slowly, Sango rose from her perch on the ground, leaving Miroku arms, and walked hesitantly towards the inuyoukai. She stopped inches from him, looking up at him, emotions dancing in her big hazel eyes.

"You truely love her... don't you Sesshomaru?" She whispered. Without hesitation, he nodded, his eyes not cold, but honest, and full of warmth. A small smiled spread on Sangos face, and she reached out, surprising everyone, including Sesshomaru, by younging the great lord. She wrapped her strong slayer arms around his neck, and pulled herself up to his shoulder.

"I'm so happy to hear that. You don't know how long we've waited for her to have someone like you. A love like yours..." She whispered for only him to hear. "Love her Sesshomaru. Find her, and when you do, _never_ let her go. She is fragile, as much as she is feirce. Never doupt her, but always, _always_ be by her side, loyal and protective. I'm glad she has you." She hugged him for a moment more, and just as she pulled away from him, he whispered softly in her ear; "I will always hold her close to me, and never let her stray far from my arms. I intend to make her mine for eternity." He saw tears spring in her eyes, as she pulled away and smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you so much." She said. Kouga and Miroku looked utterly lost, but Sesshomaru had no doubt that Sango would fill them in later. Sesshomaru glaced out the window, and saw the sun setting, turning the blue sky, multiple shades of orange and pink.

"I fear we may not have much time." He spoke softly, fear and sadness in his voice, clear to everyone in the room.

_Kagome. Love. Stay strong for me. I love you._


	41. Chapter 41

~Miroku~

They rode upon Kirara's back in the great blue sky. They had decided to wait until morning to begin a search for a miko that was strong enough to pull this off. One who would also, willingly help them. His arms were tight around Sangos slim, fit waist, his face inches from her neck. But he knew better. He could not violate the slayer now, or he would not only be slapped, but lectured, and it would probably cause in tears. This was a dire mission, tense and stressful. He could not risk Sangos emotions at the moment. So he sat tense, and restrained on the demon cats back, and tried his best to distract his thoughts from the girl whose body was pressed so close to his.

~Sango~

She could feel him so close behind her. His hands were like fire on her skin, as he held onto her while they flew. She held no doupt in her mind that he was restraining himself from doing his usual hentai deeds, and she was thankful. As much as she secretly enjoyed his preverted mistakes, she knew that right now, she could not handle them. Her best friend, the girl whom she considered family was in great danger. Lord only knew what Inuyasha was going to do-...or did do, to sweet, loving, gentle, innocent Kagome. She could not allow him to hurt her. And if he had, he would pay; dearly.

Her eyes widened, as she felt something poking her back. It wasn't the monks usual floating "Cursed" hand... It was something else...

_Oh geeze... Can't he stay serious for one day!?_ Her face turned beat red, and she focased on the ground below them, searching for a village.

~Sesshomaru~

He was almost irritated at their behaiver. For more than one reason. For one, they were acting so foolishly in such a important time, one that held his loves life at stake; though part of him knew it was not their fault, and they were concentraiting on the mission at hand. Their bodies reactions to eachother were uncontrollable.

Secondly, they had something that he knew ningens wished for everyday. They had true love, and he could only tell this now because of his bond with Kagome. He could see how the monk was always nervous around her, how his hands trembled when reaching for her. He could hear his heart racing, and hers as well. But right now, he could clearly smell both of their arousals. He shook his head, and began his decent to the earth below them. He could sence a spiritual presence in the village. A strong one.

**A/N- Short, yes, and slightly just a filler at the moment... I have slight writers block. It's been a long weekend, and I just wanted to be able to post something before the week days and school started again. I promise to get back to the point soon, I just needed to get something out there for you guys. I will begin the next chapter immediatly though. And though this was jsut a bit of drabble, I think it was kinda nessisary. It shows where Miroku and Sango stand relationship wise, and shows Sesshomaru's change in thinking. But yes, will begin the next asap. Sorry!**

**-Ser**


	42. Chapter 42

~Sesshomaru~

He knew that the one who held such power, had sensed his presence. Someone with power such as his could be sensed by nearly everyone, even some ningnes who didn't even hold the powers of a miko. He could feel the power advancing towards him, signifying their arrival. The monk and slayer landed on their feline behind him. They said not a word, so he didn't doubt they felt the spiritual power as well.

They stayed situated where they stood, as he did not feel the need to move forward. Soon enough, a young girl, not much younger than Kagome advanced towards them. She stopped when she was about 10 feet from the odd group. Though he did not show it -as he rarely did- Sesshomaru was baffled by the girls age. How could such a young girl hold such a foreboding power?

His eyes flitted over her body, in wonder if the girl was actually much older than she appeared, and if perhaps she bore a youth spell. She was dressed in village clothes, doning a grey and blue kimono, with silver linings around it, and insription details throughout. Her hair was strawberry blonde and he assumed knee length. She wore mostly up, in a high, curled pony tale. Though some strands flew loose, as though they had fallen while she was doing something in the feilds. Her face was petite, seeming to small for her large green eyes. Her lips were full and red, and closed tightly. In her hands was a small dagger, nothing worthy to fight his person with, but most likely enough to fend off any on wanted ningens, and with the help of her powers, lowly youkai. He saw he tightly she clutched it, her knuckles turning pale white.

The slayer moved from behind him, slowly walking forward, her weapon strapped to her back, and her hands out carfully. Though she wore her slayer uniform, she even with the gesture she looked rather intimidating. She stopped just in front of his person, lowering her hands to hang at her sides.

"We are not here to harm you." She spoke loudly, yet carfully, he assumed to sound as if they meant no harm.

**If she does not help us find intended, we will do her harm.** His beast demanded, suffering in pain at the loss of Kagome. Sesshomaru was hiding it well, but in fact, he was indeed in exscrusiating pain. As though his heart was still slowly being cut and tore from his very being.

_I do not think that is wise_. He responded, thinking of her. His beast understood and sighing in his head.

**No... Kagome would not be happy if she found out she did...** Though Sesshomaru thought it was impossible, he thought he heard his beast sniffle.

"What business could you possibly have here?" The miko girl demanded, sounding not at all pleased with their arrival. He knew it was because of his presence. When the group travelled before, they were able to go village to village without care in search of jewels. Now they were stopped, because he, Sesshomaru was to powerful for the villages protector. He could feel her eyes boring into his body. He looked up and met her fire lit green eyes, with his menacing golden stare.

_"Ahem_." Sango glared back at him. He couldn't help it though. That was his facial set when in front of people he held no care for. Sango looked back to the girl.

"We are here, because we are in serious need of your help." Her voice cracked and Sesshomaru could smell the salt of her tears building behind her eyes.

"Our friend is in great danger, and we need the help of an extremely powerful miko. Our own village miko was resently.. killed." She took a moment to breathe, needed to stop herself from bursting to tears.

"What danger has your friend been intertwined in?" She asked, curiousity seething in her voice. Her eyes were constantly flitting from the slayer girl infront of her, to the foreboding inuyoukai. His ego grew a tad larger at her need to watch him.

"She was kidnapped, and taken to a place no one else be she and her capture can go to." The monk explained from behind him. His voice held nothing but sadness.

**Intended has many loved ones...** His beast mused.

_Of course she does. Over the time that she's been here, she's been nothing but caring to everyone she passes.I have only ever seen her hold true hatred towards Naraku. She never even hated Kikyo, Inuyasha's dead mistress. _ Sesshomarus thoughts were full of admiration. He knew, that if he ever found his Kagome with another, that not only would he loath them, but probably kill them. Yet she always found it in her heart to walk away from them when they were found out. To leave them alone, and seeth by herself. He knew this, because over the years, he had watched her from time to time. _Not_ that he'd ever tell her.

"A place none other may enter?" The girl mused. "I don't like the sounds of this." Her green eyes were hard.

"We do not lie-" Sango cut off, seeing Sesshomaru advance towards the girl.

"Miko." She raised her hands up in defence, sweat dripping from her forhead.

"Stay back youkai!" He stopped inches away from her. It took much effort, but he let his ice cold mask slip away, showing the pain he held inside. He'd shown no one before now.

"Miko, you must help us." His voice was low, only for her hearing. He saw her eyes widen.

"This girl whom they speak of, she was indeed captured. She is my intended. I need her back." His golden eyes looked shattered. "I love her, and my retched half brother took her away from me. We need you to help us. Help _me._" He ended on that note, hoping to win her over.

"You're... You're not just lieing to get me to help are you?" She was still unsure. He shook his head.

"I never lie." His voice was stern, and his mask back up. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"I will help." She spoke louder for the others to hear as well. "Follow me." Sesshomaru did not turn around, and simply followed the miko to the village. He heard the slayer and monk follow behind. His youkai hears also caught them whispering.

"What do you think just happened?" Sango whispered, confused.

"I have absolutely no idea." Miroku replyed.

"All well." She sighed, and the followed the youkai and pristess in silence from there on.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N- Thank you to all my wonderful supporters :D I love that there are people out there, that are actually waiting in anticipation for my story, as I do with all the stories I read. It's an amazing feeling :$ Please continue to read and review, and let me know what you think of my story :) Love ya'll! ~Nya ;D**

**-Ser**

~Sesshomaru~

The girl lead them to a small shrine-like hut just on the outskirts of town. She walked right in, and the group simply followed, not following the usual formalitys. She put a small kettle of water on a fire that she'd already had going, before sitting down on the oposite side of the room. Sango and Miroku sat in front of the fire, facing here, while Sesshomaru stood against the wall, next to the door.

"Explain the exact situation please." She was quiet, but her voice was still heard. Sango took a breath and opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced as Sesshomaru began to tell the tale.

"Not to long ago, Kagome, ran away from the hanyou who is my brother. She had been traveling with him, and these two, for nearly three and a half years, in search of the jewel shards. Among many, she was known as the Shikon Miko at the time." Her eyes widened a fraction as he continued.

"For those three or so years, she was in love with him, and supposidly he, her. But due to some sort of abomination, his old love returned to him, and he left Kagome in the dirt, and began to treat her as if she were just that; a pile of dirt. But she stayed. Kagome is a kind hearted girl, loyal and forever caring. She couldn't bring herself to leave him. It was due to the slayer that she did." He motioned to Sango.

"But how is that effecting her now?" She inquired, turning her head slightly.

"My idiot brother has it in his head that my Kagome belongs to him. As if she is property. So while she was away from me, walking in the palace gardens, he came and took her. And as you may have heard, the Shikon Miko, was from a different place than our own. There is a well, known as The Bone Eaters well, that leads her from her world, to ours. We believe she is able to do so, because of her spiritual powers that were reincarnated from the old priestess, Kikyo, Inuyashas former love. Only Kagome and Inuyasha can enter that well. He has taken here there, and is doing Lord knows what to her! He could be hurting her!" His eyes flashed red, and he put his hand through the wall.

"Hurting her... And I can't do _anything_." His voice was hoarse, and to everyones surprise, he let the mask fall, showing not only in his voice, but the look on his face, just how bad he was hurting. Everyone in the room gasped. He knew the mask was down, but he couldn't find it within him to bring it back up.

**What does it matter what they see? Nothing is of importance until we bring Kagome home to us.** His beast wailed within him, giving him a splitting headach. His beast was demanding control of their body. But he knew that if he wanted to successfuly get help from the miko, he would have to stay in his current form.

"You need a priestess' powers... To give you the ability to travel through a supposidly magical well?" Sesshomaru could hear just how crazy it sounded. The miko's voice was breathless, and he knew they all openly gaped at his face, utterly shocked.

Sango cleared her throat. "As insain as that may sound, yes." A long moment passed.

"Take me to this _Magical_ well."


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay, guys, I am so sorry. It has been far over a week since I last posted a chapter on here. I know I promised to post a bunch over the break, but it just couldn't happen. Goth writers block, for one. I could find absolutely no inspiration to write this chapter. Two, I've been cramming big time, on memorizing my lines in a script, and they have to be perfect by this Monday! Three, I've been doing community hours because I really needed to, and four, I've been taking this small chance of freedom to see people I rarely get to, and plan my birthday party in the next few weeks. I hope my writing pace will pick up soon, because I've got a lot of ground to cover.**

**Also, I know some of you are either very unhappy with the current Inu/Kag situation, or very uncomfortable. So, because of this, I am changing my original plan. I cannot reveal what my new plan is to you yet, but you will have no worries of reading any rape scenes. Some may seem like they are leading to that, but I will never actually write one in detail, or make it utterly evident. I'm sorry for having scared anyone, or made any of you uncomfortable. My goal in this story is to please others, so if anyone ever had a concern, please don't hesitate to let me know. **

**Any who, sorry for the wait! Please enjoy the coming chapter! ;D**

**-Ser**

~Kagome~

She had no idea how long she'd been there.She had soon figured out that the light coming through the crack under the door, was not actually sunlight, meaning she was indoors somewhere. She had no way to know when it was day or night. She soon came to calculate time, but the amount of times _he_ came to her. Often, he didn't do much to her, simply fondled her, spoke to her in ways she had used to imagine she'd hear from him. But instead of the immense pleasure she used to hope for from hearing, and experiencing such things from him, she felt nothing but fear. Fear and disgust at the way her body reacted to his touch. Though she knew it couldn't be helped; Body and mind were to separate things. While one can sit still, promising ones self they don't care, or they despise something, when that something touches them, it is a natural instinct of the body to react as hers was. She loathed herself for it.

_Sesshomaru! He shall never forgive me!_ She often found herself thinking as such, whenever Inuyasha made his move on her, talons trailing along her marked skin, tongue lapping along her neck. More often than not, Inuyasha would arrive clothed, but would soon shed it all, so his body matched her own; he had never bothered to replace the clothes he has previously shredded. It left her body always shivering and shuddering from the constant dampness of the room she was held in.

She had long ago given up on persuading him to let her go. In fact, she hadn't spoken in what she assumed was days. She found he realized her surrender, and had removed the gag at some point. But in her mind, she knew she hadn't actually surrendered; she was to strong willed for such a thing. No, instead she was biding her time, always trying to think of a way out, a plan. So far, she had nothing.

Often when Inuyasha arrived, he brought her food, and she ate in silence. Though, as soon as she was finished, he took hold of her, and pleasured himself with her body. He often knocked her out cold, and she didn't doubt he had taken her multiple times. Tears streamed down her face in the current moment. Kagome was alone in the room, cold and miserable. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, huddled together in a corner. She couldn't get the first night out of her mind. He hit her off of the cement, and she knew, she just _knew_ she had been taken.

_I'm so sorry Sesshomaru... I wanted... I wanted it to be you. But..._ But she'd had no control, much like she had no control of her emotions, and the tears streaming now.

_He'll hate me._ Was her last thought before the door slammed open, and Inuyasha stormed it, carrying a large bag. He pulled her up roughly, tearing the shackles from her ankles and wrists, causing her to cry out in sheer pain as it tore her skin open.

"Quit your whining wench." He huffed, releasing her, and tossing the bag at her.

"Go through this. Pick out something decent to where. But don't put it on yet." He stood above her, waiting. "Go on, now!" He demanded. Kagome zipped open the bag, and found random items of clothing. None of it really went together, but she didn't dare speak a word of it to him. After a moment of searching, she decided on a black tank top, and a pair of ripped purple jeans that she knew would be skin tight on her. But it was better that her other options. She looked up at him, and her arched an eyebrow.

"You need a bra idiot. And that under-crap." He rolled his eyes, and she dug back into the pile, soon finding both items. She re-zipped the bag, and waited, eyes on the floor. Inuyasha tossed her a towel. "Wrap it around you. You're taking a bath." She stood carefully, still fully aware that when she had hit her head, she had been injured, though unbeknowest to her, how bad, and wrapped the blue prickly towel around her slim body. She was no longer full and luscious looking, but thin and frail. She shuffled to the door, and was roughly pushed out into a hall way.

She coughed and cleared her throat. "Where are we?" She spoke for the first time.

"Don't matter. Move." She did as was told, and took the bath, and dressed in the chosen clothes. When ordered she brushed her hair, and pulled it into a tall ponytail that curled out around her. She was given shoes and a jacket as well. When all was finished, he re-cuffed her hands, and pulled her to a car outside.

"Just for precautions, we're moving destinations." She looked up, curiously, and found that with those words, he had raised his fist, and it sped toward her head.

_I'm sorry!_ She thought out, hoping her lord would hear her. She slumped to the ground, and Inuyasha pushed her into the car, doing her seatbelt, and making it look like she was asleep in the back seat. He got into the front and told the driver where to go. He himself had no idea how to work the contraptions.

~Sesshomaru~

They left her hut instantly, and he did his best to keep himself together. He felt everyones gazes upon him, and though it was irritating as hell to him, he made no comment.

**They are loves friends. They only worry for us**. His beast moaned lowly, in consolation. Mentally, he nodded, aware of the circumstances. Sesshomaru kept to himself, flying ahead of the group. Sango had offered to give the miko a ride on Kirara, making an awkward situation for the hoshi. He was doing his best to distract himself by listening to their scabbles, but it did nothing.

Now that they were not searching, and looking about, it took them less time to return to the village, and from there they walked to the forest of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru found it slightly humourous to see that his brother had a forest named after him.

They soon made it to the well, and Sesshomaru peered into it sadly, and he imediatly turned and stood to the edge of the clearing as tears formed in his golden eyes. He may have shown them all his emotions, but his pride wouldn't allow him to cry. Not in front of them. He watched as the girl walked to the well, and leaned over the edge.

"This is the well you spoke of?" She glanced at the dog youkai. He nodded slightly. A long moment of silence followed. Miroku grew impatient.

"There is no magical properties here." The clearing seemed to echo her words around them, like a sonic boom.

**"What!?**" The first one to speak, was not infact Sesshomaru, but the wolf demon who had not accompanied them but went to inform his tribe who loved Kagome.

"What the fuck do you mean no magical properties? I've seen her myself go through this well time and time again!" Kouga shouted.

"As have I." Miroku murmered.

"Me as well." Sango whispered.

No words left the dayoukai, but everyone felt the growing anger in his aura. Birds flew from their perches on the tree branches, scattering through the sky.

**" You will find a way to get me through there. **_**Now!**_" His voice was that of two people. His beast was emerging. The groups eyes were like sauceres.

"I-I'm sorry! There is no way-"

**"Find a way! This is where they left! I can still smell her sweet scent of lillys and spring waterfalls. Do **_**not test me.**_" He growled, and his megenta stripes on his face visibly brightened.

**"BRING US OUR MATE BACK.**" They bellowed, howling into the sky, his body tearing itself apart as he transforming in a flash of green light to his true form. In seconds, and very large, very pissed of dog stood in place of Sesshomaru, growling and glaring at the miko girl.

"O-okay! I will try!" She shook and looked back to the well, sitting criss-cross in front of it, reciting an incantation.

_I need to be in my normal form. We cannot stay like this!_ Sesshomaru demanded.

**I am sorry. I currently have no control. To much pent up anger, to much pain. Until we can be with her... I cannot change us back**

A lonely howl echoed through the night, as the best raised his snout to the sky.

_**"Sesshomaru! I'm sorry!" **_ Her voice jolted him, causing him to whip his head about, in search of his love.

**She is not here.** His beast interfered.

**It was her thoughts... I don't know how... But she's speaking with her thoughts! **His beast became excited, as did he.

_Kagome? My love, can you hear me? I'm coming, I promise you! _ He sent his thoughts to the clouds, willing with all that he could that she would hear him.

~Both Sesshomaru and Kagome~

She was passed out cold for the whole ride. She didn't even wake when he tossed her into another room, not bothering to tie her up. A voice. That is what woke her.

**Kagome? My love, can you hear me?** His voice shone clear in her mind, jolting her awake.

"Sesshomaru?"

**I'm coming, I promise you!** She had no idea what was going on, but she believed herself to be going insane.

_I'm fucking crazy._ Tears sprung over, and she had a tantrum, the sound of her loves voice pushing her over the edge.

_I'm done! I give up! I think I can hear him, but I can't! It's an allusion! He's not coming, he would hate me if he knew what I had allowed to happen! __**Am **__allowing! I can never face him. I can never face Sesshomaru again!_

Her thoughts shot through her mind, with no intentions of sending them to someone.

His beast was going insane.

**NO. KAGOME PLEASE. DON'T GIVE UP!** Having heard it all, he was devistated.

_Kagome...no._ Tears fell over his face, splashing onto the grass and the group below him. They all bowed their heads respectivly, understanding.

"I may had found a way." The miko spoke.

**A/N- sooo. all over the place...yes... but I think necissary. - I can't spell today. but erm...yeah...please review...I love ya'll. and yeah. :* Kisses! ~Nya~**

**-Ser**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N- alright, so I had a bit of trouble writing this one, simply do to having no motive to write. I mean your guys' reviews are great, but sometimes I go to write, look at the page; laugh and walk away. Oopsie. **

**Anyway, here it is;**

**-Ser**

~Sesshomaru~

_**"I may have found a way." The miko spoke.**_

The beast that was Sesshomaru shot his head up, forgetting of the human-head sized tears falling from his crimson eyes. In the current form he was stuck in, he could not communicate using words. He just looked at the girl, urging her to go on.

"What did you find?" Sango spoke for him, but wasn't looking at her. Her eyes were resting on Sesshomaru's crestfallen form, emotions open on her face like a picture book. He knew she understood his pain. Long ago he'd been informed of her kid brothers decease. At the time he'd thought little of it, as he held no emotion for the slayer female. But now, under the circumstances they were, he had no choice but to feel, and understand.

"The chances are few, and slight, but I doubt you care. As long as there's a chance. Correct?" The priestess stood in front of the wooden well, leaning back on it with the palms of her hands on the ledge. They all nodded, agreeing without hesitation. She went on.

"It would be painful for a demon to go under the needed amount of purification..." she paused glancing at Sesshomaru. He growled lightly at her.

_This Sesshomaru does not care! I'll do it! _

**She cannot hear you.**

_I know that. _

She nodded, taking the growl for what it was, and continued.

"It would take about an hour, and once it is completed, you may not be able to move for maybe double that time."

_You under estimate me! _

Miroku chuckled, hearing the low rumble coming from the demon lord.

"I wouldn't assume such things if I were you." Sesshomaru snorted in agreement. The miko nodded.

"I though you might feel that way. Alright." She paused. "This is what we have to do." They all gathered around her, while Sesshomaru sat in the farthest corner of the meadow, not wanting to step on them.

_We have to change back!_ He urged his inner beast, willing with all he had that he could return to his more ningen state. He couldn't help Kagome when he was stuck as a giant dog!

**I can try, but there are no guarantees. ** His beast sounded hesitant, and within his mind, Sesshomaru nodded. A small whine left the lords snout as his beast tried his best to consort them back into their other form. The whole group watched, curious, as the beast slowly deformed and fell to the ground, before raising once more, and slowly turning back into the Sesshomaru they had come to know.

"Continue." His deep baritone voice emanated throughout the clearing, startling them.

"Of course." The miko bowed, and continued on. "To create a portal from here to the future into this well, the one using it will need to have a lot of spiritual power put into them, much like the girl you told me of. I am assuming that the demon who took her, somehow had reminantes of her power within him..?" She trailed off, looking for confermation. Sango and Miroku both nodded and she went on.

"So, in order for you to go through it," She gestured to the demon lord, "You would need her spiritual magic to get you though. I have never heard of a time traveling well, and I doubt anyone but the girl who found it, can give you the magic needed to get you through."

"But how are we supposed to get magic from Kagome, _when she's the one we need to save!?_" Kouga shouted, getting pissed.

"We have to find Kikyo." Sangos cold voice sent shivers throughout them.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N- two in one day! yay! Alright, prepair for a bit of drama in this one... here we go...**

**-Ser**

~Sesshomaru~

The clearing fell dead silent at the sound of Sangos words.

"We have to find Kikyo." The moment the words left her mouth it was like everyone had frozen. The only one who was lost in the situation was the miko girl. But she remained silent, and Sesshomaru guessed it was because of the deadly aura he and Kouga were emiting. He saw her eyes flit around the group, landing on each individual in turn, hoping someone would speak.

"Why the hell should we go find the pot bitch? And didn't she die already? For the second time?" Kouga demanded, stepping forward, eyes narrowed at the slayer girl. The monk took a step forward, in front of her, holding a defensive glare.

"Think about it!" Sango continued, attempting to reassure them all.

"We need Kagome's spiritual powers right?" The nodded after a moment of thought.

"Well, we obviously can't get them from Kagome... But if we can find Kikyo, the person who gave Kagome her powers..." She trailed off, hoping they'd catch on. They did.

"She makes sense guys..." Miroku, nodded reculantly, "Though I hoped it would never come to this..." Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"The wolf just said the clay pot was dead. How can we find her when she no longer roams this world, dead or alive?" He was wary, and cautious. He would do anything for Kagome, but her had a really bad feeling about this. Sango and Miroku glanced at eachother, worried. Sango nodded, and Miroku sighed, and faced Sesshomaru.

"About half a year ago, Kikyo died by Naraku's hands. It was what the bastard always wanted, was her death. We believe Inuyasha lost apart of his heart that night. About three months later, she reappeared before us, and Inuyasha was so happy, and it crushed Kagome into a million pieces. Things had finally started for them, and were going very well, when Kikyo returned. It destoried them. You know she moved in with you to be safer, and free from Inuyasha. But what an absured thought as that, she needed to be protected from the man she'd loved, in fear he'd kill her?" He sighed, and Sango got teary eyed.

"Once Kikyo returned, Inuyasha got further and further from who he used to be, even before she "died". Soon he became an utterly different person. A monster. He would control Kagome, make her do the most cruel of things. And of course she allowed it. She loved him. He would treat her like shit, just because he could. For a long time, Sango and I couldn't tell if she obeyed him out of love, or fear." Sangos tears fell.

"It just got worse and worse, and Kagome, over those months, lost the light in her eyes, the love in her aura, and the warmth in her touch. She rarely smiled, and when she did, it was because he forced her to. About six months ago, Inuyasha attacked us all. Just burst in, and started a rampage, with no explaination. We all suffered major injuries. Thankfully, Kagome was safe at home. After we restrained him, we found out that Kikyo had killed herself. We were given no reason as to why, but Inuyasha was set it was Kagomes fault. He treated her worse from then on out. That whole time, we believed Inuyasha was under the belief that Kagomes soul would take away Kikyos, and Kikyo would leave Inuyasha once again. He hated her for it. Loathed her very existance. If Sango wasn't always at her side, she may have been abused by him." He sighed, and hugged Sango, who was bursting out in tears.

"Less than 2 months ago, Kikyo showed up in our village. She wouldn't tell us why. She wouldn't tell us anything. She simply appeared, asked for Inuyasha and left. At the time, Inuyasha was battling some sort of demon in another village. Her scent disappeared before he returned, and he never knew of her visit. We haven't seen her since. Kagome doesn't know either." A single tear fell down Mirokus cheek.

"We could do nothing. That whole time, Kagome was set on staying. She'd never leave him." Sango sobbed.

Sesshomaru's mind was set into a frenzy. "We'll find her, force her to help us... and kill her."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N- Alright. I know, I left you guys with another cliffy, and most of you probably want to shoot me xD nooo dooon't do it! Let me finish the story first! xD I will try not to this time, but I might end up doing it anyway xD it all depends on how the magic flows ;D Mkay, here we gooooo :D**

**-Ser**

~Sesshomaru~

_"We'll find her, force her to help us... andd kill her."_ Sesshomarus' voice was laced with his demons, creating a deep vibrato in the clearing. They looked at him gravely, and he grew angry.

"Do you not hate her for what she has done? How she has effected your pack and forced your friend to become an jackass, and in turn putting my kagome in danger?" His eyes bleed red, not understanding why they hadn't jumped up at the chance he had given.

"Sesshomaru! Of course we do! I hate her to my very core!" Sango shrieked, standing, and pulling away from Mirokus grasp. Her face red, fruious. "I hate her with all I am capible. More than Naraku. Yes, he tried to kill us, and he tried to manipulate us all, but we were able to bear it, and get through it _together.___Because of this dead whore, my family has been broken apart, for the second time! I had to forced my best friend -no- my _sister_, to leave for her on _safety_. I had to make her leave me, and I hated it! I had to keep her from Inuyasha, the man she once loved with all she was capiable. The man we all cared for, and fight next to. But because of that _bitch_, both of them have left us. Even Shippo is gone, for her left with Kagome. Kohaku is dead! Kirara and Miroku are all I have left!" She took in a breath. "So yes, I hate her, and I want her dead. But you don't understand. _No one_ has seen or heard from her since! We have no way to find her, and any scents of her disappeared months ago!" Sesshomaru had calmed some during her rant, and his eyes had tindged back to their usual golden hue. Sympathy laced into lace.

"I am sorry. This Sesshomaru did not mean to snap at you." He bowed his head, not wanting the wrath of the demon slayer. Even though he knew she stood no chance, he didn't want to fight her. Sesshomaru sighed.

"We will find a way." Determination seethed into his voice, making Sango calm down, and smile and the daiyoukai.

"I know we will." She let out a large huff of breath, "You would do absolutely anything for her." She took a step back, and looked up startled as she found herself wrapped back up in Miroku's arms. A pink hue colours her already flushed face, and she leaned her head into his shoulder, surprising the monk, who had, in reality, expected to me slapped for his forwardness. A small smile graced his lips, and Sesshomaru saw him tighten his hold on the girl. He held in a smile. He may have let his guard down for a long period of time, but while he had control, he was going to take advantage of it. He turned to the flustered miko, who still leaned upon the old well.

"Are you able to locate another priestess' powers, if they are strong enough?" His question was forward, and direct, not wanting to waste anymore time. He didn't even want to think about the things his poor Kagome was enduring. Hesitantly, the girl nodded.

"I should be able to. If she is as strong as you assume,I should be able to find her by sundown. Maybe not the exact location, but the general area."

"That will do." He nodded curtly, and turned on his heel, going into the forest, where he could have some time to think on his own.

_Kagome... I'm coming for you. I promise you that. _ A small glittering tear slid down the lords face when he was out of site of the others. Once he was far enough away, he let out his frustration on a tree, knocking it, and a few others, in a single swipe of his clawed hand. A lonely howl echoed in the forest, scaring birds out of their trees, and animals out of their hiding places, scattering them. A small sob left his body, and he crumpled to the grassy forest floor, rage making his body shake. He knew it wasn't like him at all, but he could hold it in no longer. He needed her, needed her by his side, to hear her steady heart beat, to smell her unworldly scent, to feel the warmth of her touch, the sparkling look in her eyes, and the tinkling sound of her voice, her laugh. He needed _her._

_I love you Kagome.._.

_**Ses-sho-...maru...**_ The sound of her muffled voice in his mind caused him to jump, his breath caught in his throat.

"Kagome?" He shook his head. He knew she wasn't actually here. He would be able to smell her, and hear her.

_Kagome? _ He hoped she would hear him. He needed to know how she was.

_**Sesshou...Why are you crying?**_ She sounded dazed to him. Like she thought she was dreaming.

_Because my dear, I miss you._ He let out another sob. _I am searching for a way to return you to this world, to return you to my side._

_**...Sesshou... Did you mean what you said? Before?**_ He was confused.

_I am unsure what you are referring to love._

_**Before. You said you needed to hear my heart beat...to smell my scent, and hear my voice...you said you loved me.**_ He couldn't desipher the emotions in her voice, but he responded instantly, none the less.

_Of course I meant it. Kagome, I have wanted to be with you for so long. And not just sexually. I have wanted you to be by my side, to help me throughout life. To be with __**me**__ forever. But I haven't been able to ask you. But I thought that I would have time to build my way up to it... I never imagined that I would lose you._ More tears fell, and he was grateful that she couldn't see him.

_**Sesshomaru. I love you. I wish you were here. But you're just in my imagination... So I know this isn't even real. It can't be. I know I've gone insane, that I've finally fallen of the cliff I was holding onto to keep my in the world of the sane. But I don't care. If I get to hear your voice, to pretend that you're with me, or coming for me, than insanity isn't so bad.**_

_Kagome?! What are you talking about? This is real, I am __**real.**__ I __**am**__ coming for you!_ Kagome let out a sarcastic laugh.

_**Why would you actually ever come to save me? After everything that has happened, and everything I have allowed to happen...why...would-you ever, want me back?**_ Sobs wracked throughout her, scaring Sesshomaru.

_What do you mean? No matter what has happened, I will always love you. What has he done to you Kagome? ...Kagome?!_ She remained silent, but he somehow knew she'd heard him.

_**He said... I was his. To do as he pleased... To play with, control, take advantage of... That I was his possesion to do with as he pleased...**_

_Kagome... did he...did he do...no. NO! He couldn't have. He can't be that far gone!_

_**Sesshomaru...I want you to know that I loved you since the moment we first talked...that day under the tree... I hadn't realized who you were to me. What allure you had over me. But I couldn't force myself to leave Inu. He was the only thing I had ever known...**_

_Kagome, please tell me you're okay!_

_**If being insane is keeping me from telling when he's here and when he's not, than I am okay. I don't even know how far gone I am.**_

_Kagome..._

_**Sesshou... Stay with me. Keep him away from me... I don't like this... NO. NO STAY AWAY FROM ME! SESSHOMARUUUUU!**_ Suddenly, her voice in Sesshomaru's mind cut out, and he could no longer sence her around him.

_Kagome? Kagome! __**KAGOMEEEE~!**_

**A/N-hehehe...don't kill me...but do please review! :D**

**-Ser**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Sesshou... Stay with me. Keep him away from me... I don't like this... NO. NO STAY AWAY FROM ME! SESSHOMARUUUUU! **__Suddenly, her voice in Sesshomaru's mind cut out, and he could no longer sence her around him._

_Kagome? Kagome! __**KAGOMEEEE~!**_

~Kagome~

Sesshomaru screaming her name was the last thing she could remember. She knew that Inuyasha had entered the new room she had been placed in, and something about his presence made her know that he had worse intentions than he'd ever had so far. She knew she only had so much to tell Sesshomaru, with the small miracle she'd been given to communicate with him. She knew she wasn't crazy. But she also knew, that to tell him she's simply let fate takes it's course would break him harder than her "insanity". She hoped, that if one day, she was able to be free of such torture -though she doubted it- that he'd forgive her.

She felt when Inuyasha's hand creeped up her leg, and she rushed out what she could to Sesshomaru. She felt it slide closer to parts of her she wanted him no where near. When she was able to open her eyes, she saw the terrible crimson colour of his eyes, and her held in fear bubbled over, as she could no longer contain it. Her thoughts were no longer under control. Telling Sesshomaru to keep Inuyasha from her, screaming his name, that wasn't by choice. After those thoughts were out, she all but fell unconcious. The last thing she heard was Sesshomaru's agony filled voice screaming in her mind. Screaming her name.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She found herself crumpled on a carpeted floor, covered in ash and dirt. Her mind felt clouded, and blocked. She felt like she was forgetting something. She looked around, trying to gather her surroundings. She saw a body on the floor a few feet away from her, but she couldn't tell who it was. She shifted closer, in hopes of figuring out who he was. All she could tell was he was a fit man, and he had very long, and what would be silky black hair, if there wasn't ash covering it. With a quick glance around, she saw that the room seemed to have exploded. The walls were charred, the door half off of it's hindge, and the ceiling dipping inwards.

_What the hell happened here?_ Kagome attempted to stand, but was to shakey for much motion. She instead crawled as best she could to the injured man, wondering if she could help him. Once she reached him, she lightly touched his shoulder. When no responce was given, she pushed slightly harder, causing him to roll off of his side, and onto his back, and his ashen hair masked his face, puffing up slightly with his low breathing. After a moment of hesitation, she reached out and swiped the strands from his face, revealing his closed eyes, and open lips.

A strangled gasp tore from her throat, and she skittered back, away from him.

_Inuyasha...!_ Her breathing became rough and was getting harder by the second.

_I...I turned him human?_ She looked around the room, and put the different pieces of the puzzle together. When Inuyasha had scared her past her point of sanity, the power that had nearly purified him once, exploded over, taking the room they were in, with it. And turning Inuyasha human.

"What have I done..?" She was disgusted with herself. Even though Inu had done all he had, Kagome would never have it in her to completely hate him for it. Her heart didn't work that way. She pushed her way away from his body, and towards the broken door.

"I have to get out of here.." She whispered, hoping to find civilization on the other side of the door, and hoping to find it before Inu decided to wake up. She wedged herself between the door and pulled herself out into the burning sunlight. It had been to long since she'd seen it, it was frying her eyes. After adjusting to the light, she looked around and gasped at what she saw.

"I..I'm at the shrine?!"


End file.
